Green Card - Cards Verse Part I
by Awatere11
Summary: Jack has to get off Boeshane but it's not that easy to get to Old Earth you need a Green Card. His friend Owen left a few years ago and Jack knows it is the right thing to do. Owen knows someone who needs money, Jack has plenty of that, a fake marriage and a year of living with someone, not too hard right? He just hopes this Ianto is friendly. ALT VERSE don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

1

"Are you sure?" Owen asked again as he watched his friend fiddle with the napkin in the crowded restaurant. As usual, he ate barely three bites of food. Too bloody skinny this one.

"Yes" Ianto hissed, "You know I need the money for the love of Pete!"

"Well, you can still back out OK? Here, Tosh said to give you this, it's all we have on him" Owen slid a file across the table and Ianto accepted it, opening it to read about the man he was to marry.

"How soon?" Ianto asked as he looked at the documents, "Before he pays."

"You meet him a couple of times, like public and very obvious dates at some glitzy events that will be recorded. Then you marry and cohabit. It usually takes six months before the powers that be get through the paperwork and then he will get his Green Card and can change his status to Earth Based Citizen. Then he can quietly divorce you and you get an agreed sum in the divorce settlement. Some even go for alimony, I see he is willing to offer that as well. Look, he comes from a good family with old Boeshanninan money, his brother and sister are already Earth Based and he just wants to join them now their mother had finally passed. Because of his military background there should be no problem" Owen shrugged.

"Then why does he not just apply and get it anyway?"

"Because of the previous marriage. He has a child that is Boeshanninan like him and his ex. The rules say he cannot simply change her citizenship, the mother can contest it. This way, you give him a back door to getting the child here as well" Owen said softly, "The war is intensifying, the planet is in turmoil and he is afraid for his child. The fighting is starting to break out in the cities now. Strangles is also starting to develop in his sector, you know that is the plague over there. He just wants his wee one safe."

"And his ex?"

"Nuts. He has orders against her, lots of legal barriers up the wazzo. She can't take the child back ever. She is banned from even contacting them but the loophole in the law means she can still demand her kid is raised on her home planet and she had exercised that so she can still stalk them." Owen explained, "That's why Jack is desperate enough to do this. This is more than a Green Card. This is a new start and new life for the wee one."

Ianto turned the page and was confronted with a large glassy photo of the man in his military garb standing there in what can only be described as a Hero Pose.

"Looks up himself" he muttered.

"confident" Owen corrected, "He is. Pushy, in your face and excitable. Happy. Intense. My best friend. Look, leaving that life behind was hard but I love Tosh and knew I would simply never find another. Coming here I thought I would only have her to cling to and be a burden. Shit, I narrowly spoke this language. Thank God you knew Galactic Standard and could be so patient. He's my friend, one of my oldest and dearest friends who encouraged me to leave everything for her. Now he is doing the same for his own love. His daughter. A year tops. That's all I'm asking Yan. One year out of your life and you get the money you need to get out of your wee financial hole Lisa left you in. You don't have to like him, just accept him for a while. Separate rooms, think of him like a … a … flatmate. Yeah?"

"And if they choose to investigate? You know they randomly select all the time and you hear those horror stories" Ianto frowned.

"Then we have the bonus of having someone on the inside to help us" Owen was whispering now, "Tosh is right behind us on this and with her wee brain she can thwart any would be problems, right?"

Ianto was torn, Owen could see that but he also knew he had him. Lisa's death had plunged him into financial ruin and he was only just treading water above the bankruptcy line.

"He's funny and so kind" Owen said hopefully, "Hugs and kind words. Cooks like a bloody saint and is thoughtful. Never forgets my birthday, or Tosh's. He vid-coms her if she had a bloody cold and worries if she is OK, calls me to check if I remembered a jacket when I am flying over to visit. Tells me the weather I am flying into for Pete's sake. A real motherer."

Ianto turned the picture over, then hesitated and flipped it over instead so it sat side by side with the little girl's. Black hair in ringlets and the same dimpled smile. Not a dimpled chin but her lips were shaped the same. Same blue eyes, must be her mother's nose and chin. She looked happy. Like him.

"Alice" Owen was smiling, "She's a little princess. Always in my lap and telling me stories. The proudest thing in the worlds was when me and Tosh stood there and became her Secondary Guardians. When she looks up at me and calls me Uncle Owie I just go all gushy. Because of her, me and Tosh have agreed to try for kids. I thought I would be a crap father, no good with the nurturing thing given my past by this wee gem had shown that I can feel love for a child. You will love her, singing and skipping about. Oh! She can play the piano. You play the piano right?"

"Piano, guitar, sitar, banjo and violin" Ianto said absently, "Hated the fucking violin as a kid."

Owen was surprised to see that the little girl was swaying him, Ianto never being that affectionate to his own sister's kids but something in the photo seems to have him wavering.

"She just needs a good start" Owen leaned forward deciding on that tactic "So vulnerable. You know they are killing kids in the battles. Can you imagine this wee one snuffed out?"

Ianto's eyes rolled up to look at Owen through his lashes and he wondered if he had laid it on too thick but then Ianto grimaced and leaned back with a huff.

"One date" he warned "If he's a Twypsn then it's all off. If I get rubbed the wrong way, feel I can't share my space then it's off"

Owen resisted the urge to punch the air.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was nervous, pulling at his cuffs as he stood by the large glassed wall looking out over the city.

A small hopper came into view, sweeping low into the courtyard below and Owen rushed to the glass, placing his hands on it to peer down like an excited child, "It's him."

Ianto estimated the hopper to be at least three year's wages and swallowed hard. Owen said he had money. Shit.

The doors swished open and he walked in, a wide smile and hand extended which Owen rushed to seize, "Jack, you OK?"

"Yeah, I hear they are threatening a quarantine now" he said as he settled into a chair, still not noticing the thin man by the windows, "Strangles is getting more intense. I've not seen a case in our quadrant yet but it's only a matter of time with the level of trade at the moment. Another month or so and this will get harder to navigate."

"Especially with weapons" Owen agreed, glancing at Ianto and back to Jack who swung on his seat with surprise to look at Ianto.

"Hello" Jack smiled and Owen snorted.

"I would say stop flirting but this is Ianto who you really need to be seen doing that with if he agrees" Owen warned and Jack's eyes widened as he shifted in the chair more, now looking fully at Ianto.

"Really? Owen…I mean you know the story?" Jack asked, nervous now.

"You have a daughter and the means to being her to a level one safe planet but your mad ex has embargoed you. Your daughter is not safe, your ex will never get her back but is simply doing all she can to make your life a misery and endanger her child in the process." Ianto spoke in a monotone, "You need a Green Card. I have massive debt and no way out of the hole, you have oodles of money and it forms a lovely ladder back to terra firma for me… both of us. We marry, spend a year as friends in the same lodgings and at the end of that year you get the means to ensure your daughter's safe upbringing and I reclaim my dignity."

"Gamble?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"No" Owen understood immediately, "Ianto is a widower. His wife's death was slow and…unpleasant. The debt is from her medical care and such. Ianto is on the verge of total bankruptcy. He needs your money to save his good name. His family is well to-do, he was disowned for his choice of bride. Even though the money is gone, the good name is not. Bringing shame to his family would be the end of him."

"So a mutually beneficial agreement" Jack leaned back, relief showing as he watched Ianto walk to the bar, his long legs swinging like pendulums and Jack's mind whispered the question of what else might swing low. Jack cleared his throat.

Ianto turned, the bottle of whiskey in his hand as he heard Jack's noise, "Yes?"

"Please" Jack croaked as he watched the man pour three glasses and then walk over to fold into a chair with such grace that it took Jack a second or two before he focused on his face.

Those eyes were stormy and full of intelligence.

"Alice is three and full of noise" Jack warned, "Screaming, yelling, roaring, singing and sometimes stomping for some reason. Like she is an elephant. Seems to be proud of the noise she can make."

"My penthouse is soundproofed, had to be with Lisa's…she made noise too towards the end" Ianto grimaced and Jack knew. He saw a flash of it and knew with certainty that her death had been more than horrible, or a release.

"Penthouse. How many rooms?" Jack asked, glancing at Owen.

"He rents" Owen assured him, "If you can get along then I suggest you move ahead with your plans to buy a house and land. Ianto can move there with you, keeping the penthouse as a fallback and then after it is all said and done he simply moves back to his previous life…if he wants it. The money can be explained as his share of the house or something since it was purchased during your relationship, right?"

"I don't" Ianto said flatly, "Lisa is everywhere. No. I will live where Jack chooses for the term and then move onto something small and comfortable, more me. Lisa chose this penthouse, I hated it on sight."

"Really?" Owen said with open shock "You played that one well. Tosh said you were in love with the place, the way she describes it you were gushing."

"I am a good player" Ianto said softly, "Lisa and Tosh are such…shit. Were such old friends I knew Tosh would see through it if I didn't play the game. I didn't care where we lived as long as we were together. She wanted the view. I wanted her. Simple."

"Well ya learn something every day" Owen said softly.

"So, a few dates, the marriage and then we move in?" Jack frowned as he saw Ianto growing uncomfortable, "Then we do the house hunting as a loving family, the whole gushing thing and you live with me? You didn't answer the question."

"Two bedrooms" Ianto knew what he wanted to know, "You and I can surely share a bed without getting kooties off one another."

Jack blinked and then started to laugh, soft at first but then he doubled over as he laughed with abandon.

He liked him.

Owen relaxed as he watched a rare smile move across Ianto's face as well.

Thank Pete.

Looks like it's a go.

,

,

,

,

OK, so another one for luck since you all asked so politely. If you think it's funny I am using the name Pete alot it is the name of my Dad. It was the 10th aniversary of his passing when I wrote the first ten chaps in one sitting so...get used to it. This Verse will have alot of moments where someone is going to 'Thank Pete for that' or go 'For the love of Pete' I think Dad would have found that funny.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto thought it would be awkward but their first date was anything but.

Jack held the floor as he talked about several houses he had been watching covertly and was keen to explore as a loving couple, the eyebrow waggling at the 'couple' word making Ianto snort. Apparently he was a trickster and wanted to really play the part, a red rose presented in front of the doorman that had Ianto blushing before he could process that it was a game and then the gallant door opening and chair pulling had ensued.

Ianto was slowly getting the idea that maybe this was not all an act, Jack seemed naturally gentle and kind. Owen had said that. If Jack was like this instinctively then he must be a lovely father. "How is Alice?"

Jack's face changed to one of total adoration as he explained that she had found his antique ink well and now had black soles on her feet as she had run up and down the wooden floors making tracks. "It is going to cost bloody thousands. Pete be damned, sanded right back and re-polished. They were good about it though, more shocked than angry."

"So, you do not own the house?"

"No, my mother's estate had to be all sold or divided up. My brother and sister who are already Earth Bound were each entitled to thirds, as was I." Jack leaned back , showing his comfort in the conversation "Ali was left trinkets and some jewellery I will keep in trust, also my sister has a son so some pieces that were my father's are kept for him."

"I see she plays the piano" Ianto smiled, "I have a mini grand that is in storage. When we have a place to put it, it could come out to sit next to my big girl. Would be cute in a large room, the big and small pianos. I play several instruments, love music. Sing too."

"Really?" Jack perked up, "I pay piano too, and sing."

"A music evening now and then?" Ianto asked with growing delight, "Sort of…a family thing?"

"She would love that" Jack grinned happily, "She loves an audience."

"Well, a large enough room for her to dance in then, polished floors without ink" Ianto said and Jack was once again laughing easily at this lovely man.

Ianto had forgotten they were already being watched, the picture the next day of him reaching across to wipe Jack's chin when he dribbled his wine featured in several vid-mags with the caption 'new squeeze?' and Jack's look of glee as Ianto folded his napkin into a frog that actually hopped was widely reported as well.

Owen held the tablet out to Tosh with glee, "Look."

"Oh by Pete!" She gasped, "They look like a couple!"

"We can now start the rumours that they have been seeing each other secretly, remind people he is my friend, as Ianto is yours. Start the mill churning. I see Ianto's face in this shot, see? Look. He used to smile like that"

"Yes" her face softened, "That's glee. Oh for the love of Pete, this is working. Where are they now?"

"Spent the night at the Penthouse, separate rooms but no doubt Jack is cooking one of his slap up breakfasts that Ianto will not eat."

"Yes, I wonder how Jack will approach Ianto's eating disorder?"

"We will see." Owen smiled smugly, knowing Ianto would not have thought if this either.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto emerged bleary eyed to a kitchen full of activity.

"Sit, sit. I slept like a log, that mattress is so comfy, where did you get the bed from? And the soaps, so cute. Ali will love them, I don't think she has had cute soaps before do you mind if I take them back to her? I mean do you have more? I can pay, oh do you like orange or mango, I forgot to ask, the squeezer thing is hiding but I made do, two toast slices?"

Ianto had trudged across the floor to the kitchen table where he slumped in a chair and blinked some more at the mad whirlwind commonly known as Jack.

"Not a morning person? Never mind, we did have a few latest night but a lovely vintage, did you see the waitress trying to slip me her number? I told her I was taken and hooked a thumb at you and she said … haha….she said you were included in the offer" Jack roared as he slammed a plate down and Ianto stared at the bacon and eggs with shock, the glass of orange also splashing down.

Jack sat opposite and started to devour his own plate full, talking around his food, "Eat, eat. Sightseeing, I wanna see where they signed the treaty. Real dragons back then right? Come on, eat Tiger."

Ianto didn't know if it was the enthusiasm or the term of endearment that did it but he was half way through the food before it even registered he was eating and he dropped the fork.

"That was wonderful, I don't usually so breakfast" Ianto said as he took a gulp of orange juice, "Lovely."

"Well get used to it" Jack replied as he rose to clear the table, "I am a feeder."

Ianto burped.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"So Owen said your family has a good name?" Jack asked as they sat on the park bench watching the pigeons and Wharwomps eating.

"Jones. Yes, in this sector it is as revered as Johnston."

"Really?" Jack asked with surprise as a large blue Wharwomp landed on a pigeon making it shriek as the tentacles grabbed for it. Bloody things.

"I was the second born, the spare if you will. You know the old adage, an Heir and a spare? My older sister is going to inherit everything, especially since she married as soon as she was of age and birthed her own two. No, I never have to worry about the family business. Made me relax and I met Lisa. The family hated her on sight. Cybertronian."

"Really" Jack breathed "They have beautiful women."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed softly, pulling out his wallet to show the photo of her and their head touched as they looked into his lap, "She was my goddess. To watch her wither and die was…well. I try to keep her like this in my mind but it's hard. The last images of her were far from easy."

"And you family did nothing to help?" Jack asked, already liking the man enough to feel annoyed on his behalf.

"They told me that if I marry an offworlder of her kind I am dead to them" he shrugged, "I've not seen or spoken to any of them since. I don't even know if they are aware of my life. Rhiannon tried for a while but our father found out and forbade her. Like I said, she is the one who will sit in the seat of power so she cut me off, cold."

"So you've had no support" Jack was now quietly furious.

"I had Tosh, and Owen was a star. He helped nurse her in the final days when she was back home. It meant a lot to have her die in her favourite place. As much as I hate it, all the white and chrome. Where is the stained wood and leather you find me a happy man, an old man at heart me." Ianto smiled to show he was not upset with the topic.

"I was sort of hoping … there is a house with the old world feel to it I was shown the other day. Big long hallway, big rooms and a lovely glassed conservatory for storms and the kitchen is old country style with the hanging pots and things the middle. I looked at it and thought, country ya know? Like a homestead." Jack was suddenly galvanised, "It has a large yard for Ali and maybe I can let her have a pet. So many rooms and it's all the old style reds and golds with dark stains and a moodiness to it most people don't get these days."

"I never asked, what do you do for a living?" Ianto asked.

"Retired military, I do some training work and stuff but mostly I'm a stay at home Dad" he smiled as he watched Ianto nod and consider. "I would not foister her onto you ya know."

"No, no" Ianto laughed "I didn't mean it like that. I just worried you might not find something here you liked. If retired you can choose better I guess."

Jack relaxed, "And you?"

"Archivist" Ianto shrugged, "I like order to chaos. You've seen my cupboards, a real freak."

Jack laughed softly, "Was easy to find things. I also watched you going behind me moving things I had touched. Sorry for that."

"No, don't be, it's a habit I picked up. Towards the end Lisa was delirious. Any change set her off, so same clothes, same wording, same food. Every day. I hate those four suits hanging in my wardrobe of exact cut. Hate bloody beans for dinner, hate chicken and noodle soup for tea followed by mashed potatoes covered in gravy. Even when she couldn't eat she expected me to. Gave me a wee complex."

"Why you are thin?" Jack asked and Ianto started, then nodded.

"I have a problem with food, I had to eat every night, it became a chore. The texture, the taste. I hated it." Ianto sighed, "Yeah. Food is a problem now. I study everything and if it is the least bit like her beans and mash I get all icky about it."

"Well I love spicy food" Jack said as he threw some bread crumbs, "Big bites of explosive madness in your mouth. Shame it has to come out as explosive some times."

Ianto choked on the drink he had just sipped into his mouth and Jack was alarmed until he saw the mirth.

"Sorry"

"No, it's OK" Ianto giggled, "I have to watch it because of that too. That ring of fire is a killer."

Sniggering, they leaned against each other and Jack knew they were going to make a great pair, good friends.

Then as Ianto turned his head away to lift his face to the sun and his eyes fluttered shut Jack felt something else stir.

Damn.

Inconvenient, that.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto hated going off world but it was all for a good cause, namely his bank balance right?

Ianto hated space jumps and gripped the seat arms with slow soothing breaths as he told himself to grow a pair, the voice in his head alarmingly Lisa-like as it scoffed at him and his soft hands.

Jack was waiting, his face full of delight as he offered his hand, helping Ianto from the public planet hopper. "Come on, my car is this way."

It seemed natural for Jack's arm to snake around Ianto's waist as he manoeuvred him through the throngs of people and they soon had the suitcase and were heading for the parking lot. Felt kinda nice actually and Ianto hid his blush.

"Was the flight OK?" Jack asked, Owen having warned him Ianto hated to travel.

"Bumpy, a wee storm in the third sector has thrown dust our way" Ianto answered easily showing his comfort level around Jack and Jack nodded.

"I read that but had hoped it wouldn't pass this sway, you got my message about that though right? If it gets too dense they will lower the shields. You will be stuck this side of the black until it passes, that's not a problem is it? You brought enough for a few days? I have the room and it will be fine, we will take care of you ya know" Jack asked and Ianto was getting used to the long winded speeches without stopping for breath and just nodded.

"The red one's mine, I like red, do you like red? Red would look good on you, I can see you in a deep red silk shirt, sorry is that too forward?" Jack opened the door and Ianto slid into the passenger seat, smelling the wealth oozing from the seats, then Jack was there in the driver's seat, "She is excited to meet you. I didn't say who you are … just a friend and I don't invite many back here so she wants to make a good impression. I hope she isn' t too strong willed for you, she can be a bit forward, come on a bit strong like."

"Really" Ianto finally spoke, "I wonder where she gets that from?"

Jack laughed as he started the vehicle and pulled out, travelling at a speed that Ianto was comfortable with as Jack seemed confident behind the controls.

"Right, here we are" Jack said as they crossed some invisible line and the bad weather disappeared as the personal shielding kept the house inside its dome pristine. A large house with grounds and little garden beds that Ianto liked but knew Jack didn't even notice as he almost ran one over. This house was obviously chosen without a lot of thought as there was little no nothing for the little one to play with. Ianto noted that.

"Dada!" a little voice screamed as they entered and Ianto watched the little girl run for Jack, her arms held out and Jack scooped her up with matching glee.

"Baby, this is my friend I was telling you about. Ianto" Jack said softly as he turned so she could see Ianto in the doorway.

"Hello there" Ianto said softly, "My goodness you have a huge house. Would you like to show me the best bits so I don't miss anything?"

She wriggled from her father's grip and held out a hand, waiting for Ianto to take it and he was led to the kitchen, a room full of toys that was clearly a rumpus room and then to her room full of more lovely things.

"So, these are the ones that matter to a princess" Ianto said with a nod of his head, "Good to know. I agree, the kitchen is where the goodness comes from and the bathroom is probably more a Grup thing, so you showed me the best rooms for a princess. Thank you."

She seemed to shine as she looked at her father and Jack relaxed as he saw her liking Ianto, something that had been his main concern and they had talked about it over the vid-com. She was the deal breaker and to see her hold her little arms up for Ianto to lift her to his hip filled Jack with relief.

They all sat for lunch and Ianto watched her eat as she showed her father's table manners, telling stories around food, grabbing more before eating what she had on her plate and tipping over her drink twice…Jack did once…Ianto held back the scolding that was in his head, knowing this little one had been through so much and needed comfort and guidance, not judgment.

"I am an archivist, someone who sorts things so I am a bit of a neat freak but that was not my first job. Do you know what my first job was when I left school?" he asked the little one and she canted her head in question.

"I worked with children in a library, I was what is called a First Contact Teacher" Ianto told her as he cuddled her close to him like a squeeze toy, "I know how to read eight different languages and teach you to read too. I know how to do lots of fun things. I always thought I would have lots of babies and live in a big house with them. But I never got to. You are so lucky; your Daddy is a lucky man to have such a wonderful little girl to play with too."

Jack watched his daughter clasp her hands together under her chin as she looked adorningly at the new man in her life and he felt a slight shift in the cosmos as his daughter fell in love.

And so did he.

.

.

.

.

Give Ianto time buddy, you know he is slow to admit something and I doubt he could ever resist Jack in any Verse. They are made for one another after all.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Thank you for that" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto pull Alice's door closed and then leave it slightly ajar. Ianto had read her the bedtime story and Jack had been pleased to see a natural grace.

"Stranger in the house, she might wake and feel weird especially with the storm, want to go to you" Ianto explained softly, "She is lovely."

"You are a qualified teacher? Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, went through uni and everything but then Torchwood Inc got wind of my skills in researching and pinched me. Where I met Lisa" Ianto smiled, "I love kids. We intended having lots."

"Well, I thought I would be a playboy my while life, then she came along and I realised I wanted that. Her. I wish I could clone her" Jack said happily.

"You've done a stellar job Jack, she is so clever" Ianto smiled, "I see her being a real spitfire."

"Ah, another old term I love" Jack grinned, "Some say I spoil her and that she needs a firm hand."

"Jack, everyone had different ideas on child rearing and they all have merit but each child is an individual and I see how happy she is. All that matters really, a happy child is a learning child" Ianto assured him, "I think she's wonderful."

"Good" Jack relaxed with relief as he walked Ianto to the door of his room, then hesitated, "Well, good night Yan."

Ianto looked at him with surprise and Jack thought he might get a scolding for the name but then Ianto smiled.

The sun shone at midnight in the Harkness Household and it was so warm.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to the sound of the door clicking open and he sat up, looking around with confusion as the sound of the storm roared outside.

It had arrived after all.

"Sweetling?"

"Daddy is asleep and won't wake" she whispered as she clambered in, her little pink slippers clicking on the floor as she kicked them off, "I's scawded."

"Of course you are love" Ianto crooned, "It's so loud isn't it?"

He pulled her close and settled once more, the little one clinging to him as each thump of the outer shielding resonated. He wondered how bad it was if the sound was so loud even in the secondary shielding around this house.

.

.

..

Jack stared at the empty bed and then headed down the hall to check the rumpus room.

Nope.

He was walking back up the hall when he noticed Ianto's door ajar and he pushed it with a soft knock then froze as he saw his little one visible only by a single ringlet wrapped up under Ianto's chin.

"Yan?"

Ianto blinked up at him showing that lack of morning energy Jack had seen back in Earth and as Jack watched Ianto slowly stretch, Alice's head appeared as the covers slid down and she growled as she burrowed into Ianto.

Ianto stared at her with confusion and then snorted as he pulled the covers over her again and motioned for Jack to get in, "Poor wee thing was scared and couldn't wake you."

"Shit, I sleep like the dead. I should have thought and just taken her in with me" Jack sighed as he climbed in and he was soon grinning happily as he looked over his daughter's head at the gentle faced man who was looking back at him.

"See?" Ianto whispered, "We can share a bed."

Jack snorted as he smelt the bedding and found a wonderful spicy smell that was so Ianto, he knew because he had smelt it at the penthouse. Although he had slept in the spare room that night he had smelt Ianto everywhere and found it not only pleasant but slightly arousing.

"It might take a while to find a house" Jack whispered, "A few weeks or so and then there will be the problem of carriers to move everything off world…you still OK with us living in your wee place?"

"Feels fine" Ianto muttered, "Shut up."

Jack grinned as Ianto snuffled into the pillow, and his daughter's hair as he went back to sleep.

SOOOOOO not a morning person this one.

Just like Alice.

Jack intended spending the next hour or so waiting on them to consider the houses he had been looking at and it wasn't until a hand was gently stroking his face that he knew he had fallen asleep.

"Cariad?"

Jack looked up at Ianto who looked openly concerned as he stroked his face then showed relief as Jack smiled up at him "For the love of Pete. You said you sleep like the dead but damn, that was scary. Or 'I's scawded' as the proper term seems to be."

Jack never knew you could fall hard and fast like this but as he listened to Ianto channelling his daughter with open delight he wanted to kiss him so damned much.

"We're gonna get married right?"

"Hope so, I look lovely in white" Ianto said cheekily, his morning grumpiness gone as he rose from the bed and looked over at the little one who was racing from the bathroom with a soap in her hand to show him.

"Oh goodness, a froggy one?" Ianto crooned as she giggled.

"Look Dadda, a froggy one!"

"Oh wow, you brought some more soaps for her?" Jack asked with glee as his daughter ran away to hide the soap like a proper thief.

"Little thief. Stole me soap" Ianto giggled, "I might have to put out the unicorn one next."

"Ah, spoiler."

Ianto hummed as he started to do his hair and Jack lay there listening to his daughter crowing in the hallway.

Ianto seemed a perfect fit.

Now all Jack could do was worry that Ianto might change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Awwww ... go on then, one more today.

.

.

7

The storm was not easing and Ianto stood with Jack looking up at the two shields as the outer shield shimmered with strikes. The sound had grown louder as the day wore in and after lunch while Alice was occupied with a wee snooze Ianto had finally got up the guts to peek outside at the chaos. He had never been in a storm like this, those on Earth tame in comparison and as he watched the shields shimmer again he also saw people outside the secondary personal dome cringe with fear.

"Nope" Ianto said softly after a while, "I do not like that."

"Come on, let's go in and find something to do" Jack said and he led Ianto inside to the rumpus room where Alice was riding a stuffed toy like it was a horse while screaming shrilly at the top of her lungs. Ianto was still trying to come to terms with the fact Jack had staff as well, the poor nanny looking ready to burst into tears as she tried to corral the child.

"Is she…singing?" Ianto asked slowly and Jack nodded with a grimace.

Ianto sighed and chose a chair to sit in and after a moment he started to sing. Alice stopped and stood with her little mouth gaping as he let himself lean back to give his lungs more space, the song echoing off the high vaulted ceiling as he serenaded her. Jack had never heard 'Emerald City' before, well not the words just the music box sound and he now knew this was much better than any little chiming box as his daughter inched forward and plopped down with rapt attention.

Ianto finished the song and grinned, "Did you like that one love?"

"Wow" she whispered.

"I like to song, I understand you like to as well. And a piano over there, show me?"

She rushed to please him and she played a little tune as Ianto watched her, listening with pursed lips. Jack knew it was silly but he felt suddenly naked, on display and he went to step forward but Ianto's clapping halted him.

"Wonderful, oh Alice you are wonderful at that" Ianto gushed, his smile huge, "You are a natural. I can't wait for us to play together on matching pianos, I have big grand one like in the orchestras."

"Ooooo" she wriggled in her seat with glee.

"Let's see if we can play and sing louder than the silly noises outside, I bet we are so loud and spectacular they all go quiet to listen too" he said as he lifted a little set of bells and started to shake them to a rhythm.

Soon Alice was pounding and singing like a champion as Ianto joined in and Jack found himself singing along to 'three blind mice' then 'old woman who swallowed a fly' which seemed to be a favourite and then to Alice's extreme glee Ianto knew the 'fart song'.

Jack had never heard this one before and it had obviously come from some show as Ianto made fart noises that were so un-Grup that Jack was soon giggling like a loon.

They finished and cheered each other as they clapped and then listened.

"Wow, I think we did it" Ianto said softly to the wee girl, "Alice. I think you saved us."

She ran outside to look up and the sky was full of stars, the storm passed and she crowed as she danced about with glee singing, "I saved us!"

"I am so lucky I was here with you to save me, I might have been stormed" Ianto told her with a sage nod of his head as she squealed, crouched over her own clasped hands and then took off dancing again.

"I bet you were this hyper as a child" Ianto whispered to Jack, "What a hellion. Lucky you were cute or you might have been drowned in a bucket."

Jack laughed as he looked at the handsome man who was openly teasing him by calling him cute and asked, "Are you suggesting my daughter be drowned in a bucket good sir?"

"Don't be silly" Ianto snorted, "She's cute enough to keep as well. Despite being like you."

As Ianto walked over to Alice Jack felt something shift inside when Ianto glanced over his shoulder and winked, Ianto's words clearly insinuating that he was keeping Jack. Right?

Jack told himself not to read into it too much, to get a damned grip but it was so nice, for a moment, to forget the arrangement and see a pretty man flirt with him.

Wait.

He just flirted, right?

No-one here to see or report it, no reason….oh.

Really?


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Ianto?" Jack walked into the main room and found Ianto sitting primly in a chair reading, a book. A real old fashioned book. Jack paused and watched Ianto calmly place a book mark shaped like a little red dragon complete with yawning mouth that spewed ribbons in the pages and close the book, then look up at him with a soft smile.

"Yes Jack?"

"I have to head into one of my projects, will be a wee while. Will you be OK here? I would take you but you are not cleared for the site…"

"Don't be silly, go." Ianto smiled happily as he recovered the book, "I will be fine."

It was some time later Ianto became aware of a change in the room and he looked over the edge of the book to find a small child standing to attention waiting patiently, "Hello poppet."

"I's Bored"

"Are you love?" Ianto placed the book down, "Well, what would you suggest we do? I am not from these parts you may have to help me here."

"Shop?" she asked eagerly, "I's gets my dolly book?"

"Dolly book?"

"Yesh" she seized his hand and dragged him to another room where a woman was picking up the little girl's mess. Ianto pursed his lips to save growling as he looked at the mess. Jack might have money but he really didn't need to employ someone to pick up after a little girl who could clearly do it herself. "Honey. We go store."

"Oh" Honey turned and smiled as she waved her hands in a shooing motion, "You go have fun now. Use the brum."

Ianto was then dragged down the levels to the parking area and a vehicle that was clearly for the child given the little car seat and toys scattered inside. Alice clambered in and clicked her harness in, then turned and looked at Ianto expectantly.

Ianto got in and looked at the controls, relived to see it was simple and he keyed in 'Alice's store' to see where the vehicle's onboard computer would take them. The vehicle rose and took off, showing the normal driver liked speed and Ianto smiled softly, Jack clearly the usual pilot of this low flying jet.

The vehicle slid into a parking space and Alice was clambering out as Ianto rushed to follow and they entered store.

"Hi Corben!"

"Miss Alice!" the Fergolit rushed around to greet her, hr antenna jiggling with glee as hr knelt for a cuddle and then rose, "You come for books. You have three, was going to ring and ask if you dead."

"Nope" she said happily, "Not yet."

"Good to know" Hr chortled and went to get the books.

"Corben, this is Daddy's boyfriend Ianto" she said as she waited and the being swung to gape as Ianto raised a hand and waved meekly, "He's nice and sings with me. He can play piano better than me too. And he smells good. Daddy sez so too. He sez Ianto smells yummy."

Ianto felt himself start to blush and Hr made a small noise that had three more beings erupting from a beaded curtain to stare at him, all of them making a weird clicking noise.

"They like your skin" Alice informed Ianto, "Blushing is a sign of beauty."

"Well, I am only pretty for you" he said softly and she giggled.

"No you aren't" she laughed, "You are pretty for Daddy, like he changes his shirt three times before going to see you."

"Does he?" Ianto felt quite pleased at hearing of his intended's indecision.

"Thank you Corben" Alice said politely and Ianto looked at the little pink books, also pleased to see real books, not electronic chips like most were these days.

"How much?" Ianto asked as he patted his pocket and Corben made a noise.

"All paid, on account mister" Corben assured him.

"Ianto, please. Just call me Ianto, Corben. Any friend of Alice's is worth knowing" Ianto said and the beings all clicked haply as they saw him to the door.

Alice waved grandly as they drove off and then sat back humming happily as she looked at her books, "Will you read these to me? I like reading I can read my name and the word Teddy. And I know the word Cat. I like cats. Do you like cats? I like Dogs too but we can't have one coz they don't like this planet. Oh, look. I have a green one in here. Book I mean, a green book not a pink one. Green means it's a picnic one. I like picnics, do you like picnics? We could have a picnic. I usually have a picnic with my teddies and follies."

"Teddy Bear's Picnic" Ianto said, then sang the song as she clapped with glee.

"That was clever! I never heard that one." she said as they pulled into the garage, her speech much better when she wasn't pretending to be a baby and Ianto was about to praise her for her nice vowels when he saw Jack standing in the parking space for the vehicle.

"Daddy! I got my books and there is a green one that means…."

"Alice go inside" Jack barked and her little face fell, as did Ianto's stomach.

He looked furious.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Jack?" Ianto said softly as he got out of the cycling down vehicle.

"What the hell were you thinking taking her out like that!" Jack growled, "What if you got lost with her, she's only a baby."

"The onboard computer took us to her store for her books and home again" Ianto replied, "I am more than capable of keying in a bloody destination. How dare you speak to me like one of your bloody employees. If you think paying me money makes me a lackey you have another think coming Sir!"

Ianto was furious now, the little girl disappearing quickly up the stairs and Ianto scooped up the books she had dropped, calling after her, "Wait poppet, it's OK. You are not in trouble, sweetie!"

Jack swore softly as he replayed the exchange and he raced after them both. He found them in the rumpus room, Alice sitting morosely as Ianto tried to cajole her into taking the books.

"You are not bad, this is not something you did wrong love. You wanted your books and I wanted to get them for you. Daddy is just tired and cranky. He needs a feed and a sleep, right? Remember when you are tired and hungry and your brain bits hurt? That's all. Daddy is not mad at us, just grumpy and needs a time out." Ianto was crooning and she looked up, Jack's heart twisting to see tears as Ianto stage whispered to her, "Come on love. You promised me a picnic, remember? We should ask Daddy to join in, maybe he will feel better with a teddy to cuddle. They look so lovely and squishy."

"They are squishy" she agreed with growing glee once more, "And you will sit here too? We can all have a picnic?"

"Only if I get a cupcake. I love cupcakes me" Ianto gushed and she lit up racing to tell the kitchen staff as Ianto turned and finally looked at Jack.

"Ianto I…"

"I will not stand for any abuse, do you understand me?" Ianto demanded, standing to face Jack, "I vowed to never marry my father, never be with someone who looks down at me as chattels or a servant and by the stars I would rather go to the border planets and take my chances with the settlers than ever let someone raise their hand to me. Do you understand me?"

"Ianto" Jack said softly, not just contrite as he saw honest upset in Ianto's face, it was clear he had hurt him somehow. "I panicked, I have been alone for almost three years and used to being in control. Please, I would never hurt you, never raise my hand to you, I swear. I will always respect you."

Ianto stood string at him for a while and then a little whirlwind re-entered the room with squeals of glee as two servants followed with trays of food and drink.

"Stop your staring contest; you are here to play with me!" Alice demanded and Ianto broke contact first, retaking his seat and Jack followed suit. Soon they were drinking from little cups as she proudly gave them each a cupcake, "If you behave!"

Ianto sniggered softly, looking down at his plate and Jack sighed softly, "I am sorry I had a brain fart. I would die if anything happened to my wee princess. Of course you are capable of caring for her, I just…went off on one."

Ianto looked at him and nodded, "I usually run. If I am afraid or hurt I will run and I can assure you, you will never catch me."

Jack nodded as he reached to to hook Ianto's hand, "I want this to work. Us to work together on this and for everything to work out. Please. Do over?"

"I do not often give a second chance but we both need this" Ianto sighed as a teddy hit him in the head and he turned to face it, "Now Mister Ted, you must wait your turn to speak. You have dreadful manners."

A little giggle as the teddy hit him again, "Ted, this is your second warning, once more and you are in the naughty chair."

Whack.

Ianto rose and snatched the teddy as Alice gaped with shock and he grabbed a chair slamming it into the corner then placed the teddy in it facing the wall, "Now I want you to sit there and think about why I put you here. You did something that was naughty, you were asked to stop. You did it again and had the warning of the chair. You did it again, knowing you had the chair to come if you did so, now you must sit and think about how you might have got my attention!"

Ianto then walked back and sat, addressing Alice, "Sorry darling. Ted was being naughty and needed to learn that we have rules and consequences. Right?"

She blinked and then nodded looking over at the Teddy and frowning as she considered what had happened.

Ianto had just taught her something, he just hoped she would remember it.

If this was going to work, he really needed to talk to Jack about her education when they were both more relaxed.

Manners included.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Alice had managed to wheedle two books out of Ianto before drifting off and he left her room to find Jack standing outside waiting.

"I don't want our first fight to be over something as silly as this" Ianto said as he walked down the hall to the room he liked to read in and Jack followed.

"I don't want to sound like a broken record but I don't like her leaving the place without me knowing, she is my daughter after all" Jack replied, flopping into a chair, "I didn't mean to snap. You know, I never do. It's weird, it's like I was in total panic mode. I don't panic either."

"Like you said, you've been alone with her. Not used to sharing, right?" Ianto smiled softly, "This is a learning curve for both of us. All of us. Let's agree to be calm when we speak to one another, especially in front of the poppet. She startled easily and I guess she is not used to seeing you angry or upset. I propose we make this our argument or conversation room. Ok? Other places we remain calm and pleasant for her. In here we shout, bluster and act like an Arsehat."

Jack snorted as he said softly "Arsehat."

"I didn't just take her, I asked the nanny" Ianto said after he had let Jack settle, "She was fully aware of where we went. You just needed to ask her, she even waved us out of the room for the love of Pete."

"Really?" Jack said with a huff, "She just looked blankly at me."

"Jack, what are her qualifications? It seems to me that you are very kind hearted and she might have fudged her resume." Ianto said, then canted his head, "You did get references right?"

Jack grinned.

"You didn't" Ianto sighed, "Don't tell me, a friend of a friend?"

Jack grinned wider.

"Alice is so clever so intelligent. She is getting bored and clearly the woman is fond of her but perhaps not able to keep her entertained" Ianto said as carefully as he could, "You do know I trained as a First Contact Teacher before Torchwood recruired me right? I told you about that? I can see that she is above standard intelligence, given the right guidance she could really shine. I think she might be a lot calmer and happier if she was more focused."

"I have been wondering about schooling, I know she's young but she seems to be champing at the bit" Jack said as he agreed.

"When we get home, my home I mean I can look into some daycentres for her, I think interacting with other children will help get her assessed. Then we can place her in an advanced group and start her education early. She will probably blow them away" Ianto gushed, already mentally thinking of things to do for her.

"I really want us to look at that house I mentioned" Jack said as he looked around the room, "It's cosy. I really think it will make you happy."

"Well I will only be there for the year so don't buy one just for my old man tastes" Ianto said as he yawned and laid his head back.

Jack watched Ianto's face and wondered if a year would be enough, "What if there are issues? Delays?"

"I will stay as long as you need but we both know you need to think of the long term" Ianto muttered, then yawned again, "Wow, sorry. Big day, that storm was so bad in the night."

"I am sorry I slept through it, poor wee bub." Jack sighed, "She usually just climbs in."

"I think it was a wee bit of a test … a novelty too" Ianto assured him, "Not that she likes me more, just more like she wanted to know I was OK I think. I didn't panic, she didn't panic."

"She likes you, she doesn't usually make friends that easily" Jack said softly, then smiled, "Hey. Go to bed, you're falling asleep."

Ianto grunted.

"Yan, come on" Jack said gently as he rose and placed an arm around him, "Come on sleepy head."

Ianto let Jack lead him to the bedroom and he flopped on the bed with a grunt, wrestling his way in as Jack laughed and pulled off his shoes. Ianto was asleep as Jack pulled up the covers and Jack wondered if this was the real Ianto. Slightly playful when not chewing on something. Seemed to Jack that Ianto worried a lot about things, one of those born worriers. Always calculationg potential hazards.

Jack stood by the bed watching Ianto for a while then left the room as quietly as he could, if not reluctantly.

Jack then stood outside the door as he tried to sort his feelings. He had been panicked when he had found them gone, it had been almost terrifying and it was only now that he had a moment to really think that he realised why it had felt so slanted.

It was Ianto that had scared him.

The thought of him gone.

Huh.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto stirred in the bed, something alerting him and he opened his eyes to find Jack crouching close to his face.

"Hi" Jack grinned.

"Wha' timesit?"

Jack smiled softly as Ianto writhed in the bed, starching like a cat and he whispered, "Almost lunch."

"Wha?"

"Space jumping catching up with you" Jack said softly, "It affects people differently, Boeshane has a different atmo and some people are more affected than others. Going out yesterday beyond the dome and breathing it in might have made you sick."

"Shit" Ianto's eyes widened, "Jack I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gone, I just didn't think and…"

Jack waved a hand, "We've already gone over that and agree we both acted badly, yeah? I think that it will be one of many bumps in the road as we try to navigate a relationship, be it real and pretend we will have to be friends. I like you. A lot. Iike, really. I hope you forgive me for my outburst, I so very much forgive you for stealing my only child."

Ianto snorted as he tried to glare at him but gave in as he smiled back, then his smile faded as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked with surprise.

"The light's wrong" Ianto sat up, "Jack why is it so dark for this time of day? This is why I did not wake. Is this normal? Is there something wrong with the lighting?"

Jack stood, surprised by the sudden wakefulness of the usually sleepy man and opened the curtains and made a noise as he saw the semidarkness outside, "Weird."

Ianto slid from the bed to drag on his robe and opened the door to the patio of his room, stepping out and looking up then gasping as he looked at the incoming storm. "Jack?"

Jack stepped out beside him and looked up, then made a noise of alarm, grabbing Ianto and pulling him back inside then racing to a tablet and frantically punching in codes.

"Jack?"

"It's a megastorm" Jack said as he worked, "Seems the war over in sector five had resulted in a planetary bomb. That's a planet's worth of debris coming towards us at a great rate. Shit, some of the pieces are huge"

"You mean, a planet has died? Were there people on it? Oh for the love of Pete, a civilisation just wiped out, really?" Ianto moved to look over Jack's shoulder and as he watched the small screen filling with asteroids a loud klaxon started to sound. "Cariad?"

"Alice" Jack stood and turned to Ianto with open horror, "Ianto love go get Alice from her room, I have to gather the staff. There is a shelter under this block that will shield us but we have to go now. OK?"

"You will be right behind us?" Ianto whimpered as Jack saw Ianto's fear as well as concern for him and stepped forward, taking his face in his hands, and touching their lips together in their first kiss.

WOW

Time seemed to stall out as they stood there and then Ianto stepped back and it all sped up again, the blush forming on Ianto's cheeks gorgeous to watch, "Cheeky that. Taking liberties in a time of crisis, Sir."

"And you call me cheeky" Jack sighed, "Gods Ianto. Please get the bub, I will gather everyone else. Thank Pete it is still early, only four or five here. No doubt a staff member is already trying to cajole her away from the morning picnic and she will be digging in."

Ianto nodded as he pulled on warm socks and shoved his slippers back on, scuffing off as Jack watched for a moment, still thinking about that kiss.

Ianto found her where they thought she would be, sitting defiantly at the wee table with her arms folded telling her nanny to leave her alone.

"There you are" he gasped theatrically, "I was so scared. Darling, show me where the bunker thing is will you? I promised Daddy I would go there but I am so silly I forgot to ask where it is. I don't want to disappoint him."

They raced for the large blast doors that was the entrance to the underground facility that spanned the block under the buildings and as they slid in Ianto glanced back to see Jack striding towards him with staff in tow. Ianto stepped aside and let them enter then felt Jack's hand side to his lower back as he encouraged Ianto down the stairs. The sterilising curtain of air blasted them and he felt the fine spray as Alice squealed with glee.

The boom of the boors closing made them all jump, then laugh nervously as the automated system went into lockdown.

They entered the huge facility and Jack immediately moved Ianto towards a private room, "My family made sure we have the deluxe accommodations here, a room to ourselves."

Ianto entered the room and looked at the dusty bedding, the little table and chairs, and spider webs in the corner of the room that showed this facility had been unkempt for some time then feeling a sudden claustrophobia he tried to leave, turning into Jack's waiting arms.

"Hey, hey what's this?" Jack said softly as he held him, alarmed at the tremors in his body and he ran his hands up and down his back as he soothed him, "It's OK."

"Problem with small spaces" Ianto whispered as he buried his face in Jack's shoulder, "Silly really."

"Well I hate spiders so who's sillier" Jack replied softly as he rocked them gently.

Ianto felt himself relax as he chuffed with laughter.

What a pair.


	12. Chapter 12

12

As things settled down Ianto heard Tosh's voice calling out and it was Jack who stepped out and raised a hand to show her where they were, seeing her running towards them.

"Thank Pete you are OK" she gasped, "Me and Owen were still in the clinic when things started to shut down and we didn't get everyone down here. Owen had an injured woman, hit by falling debris that he is tending to. Tell me you have a water supply, we can't find any."

Jack frowned as he looked around, now really seeing the bunker's failures then he sighed and knelt to reach under the bed, pulling out a survival kit.

"There is supposed to be enough water for four per family registered for this place to last a week, twice the time guaranteed for the automatic shielding replacement. Room for eighty people, we have what…about fifty in here?" he said as he continued to pull out boxes and open them, finally finding one with water, "All the private rooms have their own stocks."

"Well so far nobody has owned up to having any" she sighed, "Jack may I have a battle for the poor woman? She's in labour the poor thing, Owen is frantic. Her back is broken and it's not going well as she can't feel the contractions. I think he needs to do a C-section."

"Shit, then alcohol will help too" Jack said as he reached for a box that was a different colour, signifying it as a personal effects box and he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "Here, for sterilization, here's the first aid kit to add to the supplies you got down here."

"Keep it" she said softly with a push of her hand as she looked at Ianto's pale face, "In case you need it."

"I will come" Ianto said immediately, "See if he needs anything else."

"Yes, we will make sure she gets what she needs" Jack agreed as they walked over and Ianto could see straight away there would be little they could do. Her head was partially caved in and her eyes dull as she blinked up at Owen with open confusion asking for her husband.

"Where is he?" Jack whispered to Tosh.

"Husband and son are gone" she whispered back, "Their vehicle was crushed by the first of the asteroids to break the shielding, why we almost didn't make it down. The doors were closing on us. We lost some of the staff who stayed topside to try and help others. The door closing means the inner shield failed, right?"

"We need somewhere better than the fucking floor" Owen spluttered as he knelt over her and Jack lifted her up running for their room as Ianto pulled off the top cover so she could be placed on the clean sheets beneath. He sneezed as the dust flew, throwing the cover to one side. She seemed to be struggling and Jack looked down at his arms to see them covered with her blood so he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor with disgust, turning to Ianto who was watching Owen scan the woman and shake his head sadly.

"Shit" Ianto sat heavily and reached for the woman's hand, her eyes glassy and unfocused as she started to babble at him, calling him Caden. He leaned forward, "You are doing good love. I am proud of you, hang in there."

"Caden, I'm scared"

"I am with you, you are doing good. Don't be afraid, it's OK" Ianto crooned as Owen cut her open and struggled to get the baby out, his face ashen as he raced her impending death. If he didn't get the child out in time it would follow her.

"Is the baby OK? Caden, you will take care of the baby, right?"

"Yes love, yes love" Ianto crooned softly. "I will protect the baby with me life."

Ianto felt the grip on his hand release and looked down at Owen "Owen hurry, she's gone"

"FUCK!" Owen tore at her, the baby popping into the world with a gush of liquid and emotion as those crowded around started to cry.

The little boy flailed his arms and screamed weakly, Ianto pulling off his dressing gown and holding it out, then to his surprise Owen dumped the baby in his arms and began to cut the cord, examining the baby and declaring it premature but good enough.

"Here, I can breast feed" a woman with a baby on her hip offered, shoving her child at her mate and sitting to expose her breast. She gently coxed the baby to the nipple and Ianto felt they had done their share, rising and looking around. At least the baby would have someone to fuss on it better qualified right now with the only thing he needed, a milk supply.

"Where's Alice?"

"With the children in the crèche" Jack said softly, "She didn't see love."

"What a clusterfuck" Tosh sobbed softly "What do we do?"

"First and foremost is to register that we are here, go do that. Then find out what the bed allocations are. I cannot sleep in this bed now, not now. Er, there will be empty cots. Go find where and make sure it's a corner or something so the three of us can be together, yeah?" Ianto was already folding the bedding around the woman's body with such infinite care that Jack watched his fingers for a while, then looked back and nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Is there a sewing kit in there anywhere? I need to close this up. We can put her in the chiller then but we need to cover her before we move her anywhere so the children can't see what we are doing." Ianto replied softly and Jack nodded.

Yes.

The babies.

Trust Ianto to think of them.

Lovely man.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack found them a quiet area back near the kitchen. Away from the toilets where he knew Ianto would be satisfied. A small screen to separate them when lying down was the best he could find but the three cots could be together to one side, Tosh and Owen were offered their private room that he didn't want his child in now someone had died in there. He was glad Ianto had said that out loud.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked again, "It's your private room."

"Ianto can't" Jack replied, "He has a thing about death, his wife died remember? Seeing that poor woman die has upset him, I don't want to leave him out here on his own so we are going to stay here. I don't think I want Alice to know anything about it so we will say we swapped. You and Tosh need rest, you are going to be in high demand over the next few days as people panic, injured are seen to and such. Go on, you take it. It's only for two or three days max, right?"

"Well, ta" Owen nodded, turning to find Ianto behind him surveying the little makeshift area.

"Well done Cariad" he said softly, "Perfect."

"Really?" Jack was surprised at the swell of pride in those few words, smiling as Ianto nodded "Anything else?"

"Well, most of the boxes are best left in the room if Owen and Tosh are there to guard them but your personal effects one should be here, we can use it like a wee table to eat on, it's a good coffee table size, yeah?" Ianto said after considering, "Not wanting to sound snobby but I would like us to eat as a family. I think it might help Alice when she starts to panic. She till doesn't realise we are trapped, but she soon will."

"Good idea, Owen you help me move it? Anything else?" Jack asked again, intensity watching Ianto's face for signs of distress, then the soft smile he saw instead was nice.

"No Cariad, all we need is here, that and faith in the company to get the shielding fixed. We just need to be patient and kind to one another. That will be the real problem" Ianto sighed, "Why I want us over in a corner. If things start to turn nasty we can remove ourselves from the problem."

"Unrest?" Owen said softly "Yeah. Agreed. Whispers of Strangles about. Already a couple of stirrers demanding we crack a door to check the atmo."

"Dickheads" Jack scoffed, "That would kill us all. The shields fell, we all heard the thumping, saw the woman from the falling debris. Are they mad? If we lose decompression we will all die."

"Why I am glad there is some security down here, they are already starting to check us all for IDs, Ianto, tell me you have something more than PJs." Owen grinned, "Pete's sake."

"Er" Ianto grimaced and Jack laughed.

"He's my guest and logged as such on my travel pass here in my wallet. I always make sure anyone in my home is added, part of the emergency plan. Thank Pete for that" Jack assured them, "Look, sit down, I don't like your colour."

"I do feel a bit faint" Ianto agreed as he chose a cot nd coughed again softly, "I think the sudden waking, running and general adrenalin is wearing off."

Owen looked concerned now, "Ianto, how about you sit back on the bed, yeah? Jack go get pillows off a spare unclaimed bed so we can prop him up a bit, "Tosh go get my scanner. Just settle back mate."

"I feel a bit silly" Ianto sighed, "Getting hysterical or something, I'm OK, really."

As Ianto spoke his colour paled more and Owen moved closer, sliding his fingers around the wrist to feel Ianto's weak and thready pulse with growing alarm.

"How long have you been on planet?" Owen asked as he worked. "Anyone coughing or sick on the flight?"

"Couple of days" Ianto replied weakly, his head feeling heavy as he accepted a pillow or three. "No one sick and we all passed quarantine checks at the border."

"Right, been out of the inner shield into the outer?"

"They went to the bookstore, about half an hour" Jack answered as Ianto closed his eyes.

"Contact anyone?"

"Owen what is this all about?" Jack demanded, as he watched Tosh arrive with the scanner, then his face paled to match Ianto's, "Shit. He's exhibiting Strangles isn't he. Oh no, he contacted it already? No. We were careful."

"Shhh" Owen hissed "Calm the fuck down, it's not strangles. Isn't presenting for that ya divvy. No. I think he's having an allergic reaction to something."

"Shit"

Ianto coughed and Owen scanned some more then sighed as he sat back, "His lungs are filling with fluid. Poor bugger is defiantly reacting to something. Dust? Some do have an allergy to this planet's pollens. Shit, this place hadn't been cleaned in years. Who knows what he is breathing in. His first item off planet and no time to build defences. His immunity is struggling."

Jack stared at Owen like he was speaking a foreign language "Huh?"

"Ianto is allergic to Boeshane" Owen said slowly "He is having an allergic reaction to Boeshanninan dust particles in the air ya twat."

"Probably pulling the cover off the bed" Tosh said softly, "The dust flew a wee bit, he sneezed right?"

"OK, I will give him something to help him breathe" Owen said as he fiddled with his kit Tosh had retrieved along with the scanner, "Just keep him quiet and hydrated. Here, the water we didn't use. She was too far gone."

"Shit"

Owen looked at Jack and realised he was going onto some sort of shock as he clutched at Ianto's hand and for the first time he saw that there was something there.

Not just a Green Card?


	14. Chapter 14

14

The gossiping whispers started almost as soon as Ianto's coughing and Jack was first aware of a problem when his daughter came into the corner crying, "Daddy, they say I can't play with them coz I'm affected."

"Affected?" Jack said with confusion then a man entered the doorway with a cloth over his face, glaring in at them.

"Infected. You keep that man away from us, keep his diseases to yourself" he snarled and Jack blinked as Owen swung to shove the man in the chest.

"Oi, you get the fuck out of here and stop making a fool of yourself ya plonker, Ianto is allergic to the dust down here. He doesn't have strangles, only been on-world a couple of days" Owen roared, "How dare you scare everyone for nothing!"

Ianto coughed weakly, covering his face with his arm as he turned away from the conflict and Alice slid onto the bed next to him for a cuddle, her fear raw.

More voices were rising as Ianto's coughs echoed and Jack stepped into the doorway of their cubicle then reached into his pocket, pulling out an antique Webley.

"See this?" he held it up, "This is a gun. A weapon from Old Earth so ancient the weapon scans don't detect it but I assure you it is in good working order and I will put down anyone who threatens my family."

"He's not yours, not even betrothed yet!" the man laughed, "I remember those. Limited projectiles, right?"

"That's right. But powerful enough to cleave your fucking skull and the first one fired will have your name on it" Jack grinned maniacally at them all, "How about we stay here, you all fuck off over there then. Yeah? Fuck off!"

"I not want me woman with the bab!" a man said as he roughly thrust the newborn at Jack, "That man yours touch this. I not want."

Jack looked at the baby with shock as Owen exploded with anger, "What the fuck. It will die then. The second death will be the newborn because its mother cannot feed it, is it? Right? You wanna register your name and all of you agreeing register your vote as well then. Yeah? Fucking arseholes."

"Stop it" Ianto demanded as he moved to stand behind Jack and several people moved back, "Please. Two or three days and we are all out of here. We can surely survive not speaking to one another like thugs. Please. There are children here. Madam, thank you for helping the poor wee orphan but my friend is right, he will die. Can you express the milk? Leave it by the door? We need not touch or interact. Please, I beg of you. Do not condemn this baby because of fear."

"I do that" she nodded as her mate made a noise of annoyance and she turned to him, "My body, my baby share. You share. I not look our family and say I ashamed of you. No?"

He nodded angrily and stomped off as she nodded to Ianto again and followed him to soothe or threaten, Ianto wasn't sure which. That species are volatile but the baby was assured a good milk supply.

"Come on" Jack said as he moved Ianto back to the cot and Owen stood seething a while longer then spat, "Fuck this. Help me Tosh!"

Jack watched as Owen moved the curtained wall out and pulled two more cots in followed by extra bedding and pillows from empty beds near them, "Right. Jack, come help me pull all the supplies in here from your room and me and Tosh's allowance. They can go fuck themselves. We are quarantining ourselves from their negative bullshit. Yeah?"

"What if they need you" Ianto asked with concern.

"They can fucking die" Owen muttered, "I only treat people, not fucktards."

"Fucktard" Alice whispered and Owen snorted as Jack frowned at him.

Soon there was a nice wee area for the five of them…er…six? Owen had placed the four containment boxes together to form a table in the middle and he even laid a blanket across them to cover and hide them. Ianto knew there were medical supplies and extra food in there as well, conflicted that they were essentially turning their backs on the others.

A scream rent the air and Owen moved to pull the curtains closed as something happened down the other end of the bunker, followed by yelling and crying, then another scream.

"What happened?" Ianto whispered with fear followed by another soft cough.

"What I thought was going to happen. They are starting to fight over the resources" Owen sighed, "Here we are with enough to last a month, only gonna be here a couple of days and they are going to kill each other for a bottle of water."

"Do you think she will keep her promise about the milk?" Ianto asked with concern as he looked at the baby in Jack's arms still, "Shit. What are we going to do?"

"If we have to give him boiled water we will" Owen said angrily, "He will suffer but survive until we are out of here. A couple of days, we can make it, so can he. Poor wee bean."

Ianto leaned against Jack and sighed softly as he felt the warmth of the man.

Thank Pete he was here.

.

.

.

.

.

Those of you asking why Tosh and Owen are there…Owen did say in an earlier chap Jack worries about him when he flies. They have a lot to do with each other and it would stand to reason that Owen would jaunt between planets in his capacity as a doctor for different clinics and symposiums such. On this occasion he was doing clinic work when they got caught, you will read in later chaps that he is Boeshanninan like Jack but now recognises Old Earth as his planet because he married Tosh.

After all, he and Jack had known each other for years…stands to reason they are of the same place right? Tosh was Lisa and Ianto's friend, Old Earth.

I have written over 30 chaps of this story so far and would like this story to continue as a Verse if possible. I will confuse you at times and you must remember I love those hidden traps and rabbit holes to shove you down but never doubt my desire for the two main characters to always be true to one another.

I would say trust me I know what I am doing but we both know I'm as interested as you to see what is happening next …

SNORT


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Doctor?"

"Busy. Sleeping. Fuck off" Owen replied.

"Someone has been stabbed, it's quite deep" the voice was begging, "Please."

"Contaminated" Owen sang, "If they are not dead, they will need you to stitch them up then. Good luck."

Ianto looked at him with open horror and Owen winked then moved to the curtain, "Look. Is it pumping or just gushing?"

"More like dribbling"

"Then apply pressure. If his colour doesn't change and the bleeding stops he's fine. If not he's dead and ya put him in the chiller with the poor dead woman whose baby is suffering in here." Owen said.

Ianto frowned as he stared at Owen and then a bottle of milk was shoved though the curtain, Owen accepting it and handing it Jack as he pulled on his jacket, "Pass me the bag please, stay here everyone."

Owen left and Ianto waited as he watched Jack feed the baby then hand it to him for a cuddle, Ianto's fear easing as he focused on the poor wee one.

Owen looked at the man with open distain, not the least bit sorry as he was one of the pricks.

"Right, everyone bring whatever medication is in this place I need to see what we have" he demanded, glad to see people jumping to please him and soon a pile of drugs sat on a table. Owen pocketed a few items and then chose what he needed, his own supplies still in his bag as he decided they could all hang for all he cares.

After a while Owen returned to his family and sat heavily, "He's fine. A flesh wound but they now know they need me."

"Why did it happen?" Jack asked with interest.

"A small group of Fu…idiots tried to rush the guards for the doors" Owen sighed, "Don't worry, they won't try again. Those doors stay closed until the emergency crews override them from the outside."

"Well, that's one worry sorted" Ianto sighed, "Next?"

Owen snorted as Jack found himself smiling softly at the rare show of humour.

"You want to know what next?" Jack asked softly, "Next I am going to find the most senior officer in here with us so we can formally lodge a betrothal. I don't want them to take you from me, I want to protect you. If it comes to a bum fight I want to be able to claim you under my name. They would not dare touch you, this entire fucking bunker is Harkness money."

"Really? No flowers or bloody wine? Gods, not even a hamburger" Ianto sighed, "Why is it my wedding proposals suck? Lisa didn't ask me in the traditional way either, told me it was either matching tattoos or matching rings. Just like that. Oh, I do hope its rings this time too. I don't want a butt tattoo Cariad."

Jack laughed along with the rest of them, relieved to see a bit of colour returning as the antihistamines Owen had found helped Ianto breathe a little easier.

Jack returned with a retired Judge who looked around nervously, relaxing as he saw Ianto sitting up in the bed holding the baby with no sign of illness.

"See? It was allergies like we said" Jack said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I want us betrothed so we can wed once we have settled on earth."

"Well I have my PDA with me and it's linked into the galactic grid so if you want I can actually formally wed you now." He said after considering, "Then you travel as a family and the paperwork is already being formatted while you settle. Means in quarantine and debrief they can't seperate you then."

Ianto stared at him as Jack stood and rubbed his hands on his jeans "Really? Like bond us, just like that?"

"It's all about the paperwork" the man smiled, "You can have a ceremony and shindig later if you want, right now I can ensure the bonding of your families. You would leave this place as a pair."

"Ianto?" Jack looked at him and Ianto knew it was the right thing to do, looking down at the poor baby.

"Yes, also you witnessed me promising the mother of the baban that I would care for it, right?" Ianto asked, "You can make it legal? When we get out of here there will no doubt be family he can go to but for now he will be safe?"

"Yes, not even legally here he is so new" the man nodded, "Poor wee soul. Do we have a name?"

Ianto looked at Owen with horror as he shrugged, they didn't even know the mother's name?

"Well we can't call him the Harkness Bunker Baby" the Judge sighed as he fiddled with the PDA, "We need to think of a temporary name."

"Well she called her husband Caden" Ianto said after thinking about it, "She thought I was him towards the end. Caden. If we name the boy after him for now, then it might help with ID later?"

"Good, good" the Judge said then cleared his throat, "Give me your thumb print here."

Ianto did so and Jack did as well, then watched his fingers tap the screen a few times.

"Congratulations" the Judge said after a few minutes, "You are the guardians of Caden and all I need to know is the preferred family name."

"We said, we don't know." Jack sighed.

"No ya silly man, the two of you. The new family name?" the Judge asked and Jack blinked, turning to Ianto with a look of confusion.

 _Who would take the other man's name?_

"Harkness-Jones" Ianto said sternly, "Both our families are strong names, we must have both recognised. Harkness-Jones."

"Right, done" the man rose, "It's all settled and official."

"Just like that?" Jack asked with shock.

"Yes, I pronounce you husband and husband or whatever, now excuse me my wife is calling me" he walked off as the two men sat staring at each other.

Wed.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto stirred, surprised he had fallen asleep and he looked to the end of the bed to find Jack sititng on it, the Webley in his lap as he watched the door.

"Cariad?"

"Go back to sleep" Jack said softly as he kept his eyes on something outside their little space and Ianto shifted in the bed.

"My wedding night spent with another man in my bed?" Ianto asked as he motioned to the baby asleep in the drawer that was serving as a makeshift crib, "Not to mention this dark haired vixen. The only one I want to hold on to is busy being a gargoyle?"

Jack snorted softly and turned to took at him, open affection as he reached out to grip Ianto's foot though the covers. Owen came flying into the space and yanked the curtains closed as he looked around frantically, then droped to his knees and dragged out the whiskey, pouring it on his hands.

"Owen?"

"Strangles" he hissed, "Fucking Strangles is in here. I can't help her; she's not gonna last until morning. Poor bitch."

"Ah, shit" Jack grimaced, looking out a crack in the curtains, "Did anyone look this way, at Ianto?"

"Nah, too busy building some sort of quarantine area." Owen snorted, "I think they have accepted that Ianto doesn't have it now they see the real thing. Shit, I want to tear my top layers of skin off."

"The sterilizing curtain" Ianto reminded him, "When we entered there was that security curtain that sprays us. Go see if it has any juice left, spray yourself."

"Shit, you are a smart bastard" Owen nodded as he rose and left the area, Ianto looking over at the sleeping child.

"Jack please, I'm scared and not too proud to admit it, please" Ianto begged, "Come hold me."

Jack passed the gun to Tosh who seemed more than capable and slid into the bedding, gently moving the baby to the other side of Ianto and his daughter who was dead to the world snoring near the wall.

Ianto laid his head on Jack's chest and felt a calm descending along with his unique scent that was so soothing. Ianto stopped shaking, angry at himself for showing weakness but needing Jack to understand that he had to consider him as well.

"Please stay here if it is Strangles then you might bring it in here to the babies, the little ones would not survive" Ianto whispered, "Sorry to sound so selfish, we must think of the children. Do you want to watch Alice suffer? Gods, I would die if she was harmed in any way. Please. Keep your gun but keep it here by the bed. You can shoot from here as well as the other end of the bed ya know"

Jack snorted with amusement as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders, touched that his daughter was already loved so much, then he told himself not to be stupid. Ianto had a lovely huge heart for everyone.

"I won't leave here again" Jack promised, "We have enough provisions to last another couple of days, Owen can stay here too. He doesn't belong to them."

Owen returned with his cheeks shiny and red, a grin telling them he had got the curtain working. "Everyone is using it and going to respective corners. I told them I have nothing for Strangles and must be here for the kids. These are the only children in here I care about, they can go fuck themselves if they think I am leaving them for someone old enough to have been immunised."

Ianto grimaced.

"Sorry mate, I know you were slated for it next week" Owen assured him, "You have to be on planet for so many days before it is considered something you need. Now you and Jack have been wed you will go to the top of the list."

"As soon as we are out of here we are leaving this shit hole" Jack snarled, "We are going to Old Earth where Strangles cannot reach us."

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home either" Owen smiled, "Funny. I thought Boeshane would always be my home but Old earth is so…well, it feels right there. Visiting here for the clinics once a month has become a chore, going back to Old Earth a release. The smell of the air, the sound of water running, ya know?"

"Those welsh vowels" Jack sighed dreamily and Ianto laughed as he slapped at him gently then to Jack's delight and surprise he seized his face, kissing him gently.

"Now, that's better" Ianto purred, "My husband. I like that."

"Oh do you now?" Jack laughed softly.

"Yes, husband fetch me my book. Husband fetch me my drink. Husband tend to me. Husband, disrobe and kneel. Yes" Ianto whispered so softly that only Jack could hear and his eyes widened at the blatant teasing, turning his head for another kiss.

"When we get out of here I will give you a real Wedding night, I promise" Jack said with such honesty that Ianto could only stroke his face and assure him that it was OK. The Green Card was no longer an issue as both men started to realise this was real. They had both been hiding their affections for one another out of fear of refusal and look at them both. Foolish lovers. Now everyone could see their bond.

"Come on, try to get some sleep" Ianto whispered, "That wee Caden will be awake soon enough"

They all settled as Tosh sat in her bed with her eyes trained on the door, Owen promising second watch.

They were not going to trust anyone now.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"Daddy?" Jack looked over at his daughter as she peered over Ianto at him, her face drawn with fear, "I have to go potty."

Ianto looked down at her and then at the baby asleep in Tosh's arms, "Actually, me too."

The relief on the child's face was sad to see, her fear of going out amongst the people who were all fighting and being mean, Ianto smiled as he slid from the bed and accepted the blanket around his shoulders, Alice pulling hers off the bed to wear as well in mimicry of her new best friend. Ianto thought it looked so sweet… if not for Jack holding that Webley at his hip with a stern glare out the door, then he nodded and they started to walk.

Ianto was horrified to see the state of the place. It was a tip, there were overturned tables and chairs smashed in one corner like a bonfire that just needed a Guy, used food containers thrown there as well. He could hear coughing from behind another curtained area and knew it was the Strangles area, pulling Alice closer to him as he shied around it.

They used the facilities and he was helping Alice wash her hands when a woman entered, looking at them with surprise the approaching, "Hello. Look, I just want to say sorry for yesterday. We acted like idiots and I am so sorry you…oh my, you have a child?"

Ianto had turned when she spoke and Alice was visible wiping her hands, her instinct to crowd into Ianto more. The woman looked genuinely sorry, "I had no idea. I know you have the poor baby but…I didn't realise you have one of your own. Oh for the love of Pete, she must have been terrified."

"Still is" Jack said shortly, watching intently and she stopped to look at him, then Ianto and Alice again.

"Not our best time is it" she sighed, "We went 'Lord of the Flies' pretty quickly."

Jack looked confused by the remark but Ianto snorted making Jack smile softly, of course he would get the obscure comment and Ianto turned to show they were ready to leave.

"I appreciate your apology, I think we are all scared and people do strange things when afraid" Ianto answered her, "I just want to be left alone until we can get out. I am afraid the offer of friendship is mote after a threat of violence and I must think if the children."

"Children, the baby of course. The milk is being expressed still, there is some waiting for you" she said with an apologetic smile, "Please do not think too harshly of us."

"I don't" Ianto smiled, "I think we are all stressed. I hold no ill will."

They left the bathroom to find others had gathered and Jack remembered Ianto's plea for separation so he calmly asked if they would step aside and give them room to pass, "Please. My family just want to go back to our corner. Please, let us pass."

"We didn't mean to scare anyone, we were pretty scared too" an older man said, his hands wringing, "We just don't know what is happening."

Ianto canted his head, "Right now the automatic Shielding relay is sending a distress signal that it was unable to reconstitute the shield. This had been picked up by the off world ship that is in orbit, they will have sent down a crew sometime in the night as we slept to check the extent of the damage to the shields. I say shields because it is clear from the blast doors that both the planetary and the sector shields have fallen. Their first priority will be to get our sector shielding up, our air is starting to be filtered already which is not a good thing as the filters will not filter out an air borne disease. Strangles is said to be contact driven but mutation is not far away, they estimate that within a matter of months it will be airborne. Who is to say. I've not heard any clanking or movement that shows they are at the outer doors so the damage must have been at the main shielding station."

As Ianto spoke people gathered, drawn by his unusual voice and his calm explanation of things, more than one pulling a still intact chair with them.

"I suggest a watch at the doors, take turns for someone to sit at the doors and listen. Any sound of movement outside the doors means the shield has been restored and they are efforting the locks. This means we will be out in a matter of one of two hours. According to the literature on these shields it only takes a matter of 24 hours to replace the working parts completely if it is damaged beyond repair. These emergency shields can be landed anywhere and activated. I have been estimating the times from the storm to shield activation and if everything goes like clockwork then we will be out this afternoon. If one of the hazards or setbacks that were warned of like unstable ground or debris covering us then we should estimate for another 24 hours for them to remove the rubble. Therefore I would shoot for the longer time so we are not too disappointed if it is not clockwork and assume one more night down here before rescue sometime late tomorrow. I will visualise a hot bath. A huge hot bath with bubbles and a lovely glass of wine being handed to me by my Cariad as he slides in to join me. I will have eaten the biggest steak my plate could fit and the onions caramelized just right were wonderful on the fluffy potatoes. Ah. Gravy. I want gravy too Cariad." Ianto turned to Jack who was watching Ianto's face as it softened, "Dinner then a bath. Then a huge soft bed with so many pillows we may suffocate. Yes?"

"Yes love" Jack whispered, "I will hold you all night long, safe in our little nest."

Everyone watching could see the love between them as they smiled at one another like they were the only two people on the Verse.

The older man turned to face the crowd, "Well you heard him. Let's set up a roster for listening. Maybe clean this place up a bit if we have to be here another day. It looks like a dump."

Jack took his family back to the safety of the cubicle, pleased to see Tosh feeding the baby as Owen sorted the food on their makeshift table.

Jack put the Webley away.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto considered things as Alice sat on the bed playing with her teddy she had managed to tuck under her arm when they had run, her only teddy now. Ianto hoped the house was OK, her lovely things but deep down knew it probably wasn't.

"Come on" he said, climbing from the bed. He led her out into the main room where things were starting to look more normalised and he headed to a large arm chair that sat near a main beam. He spread a blanket and then took her teddy to sit on it. Her face lit up as she settled on the blanket to watch Ianto adjust the cushions and then sit in the chair. He knew he was taking a risk but Alice had lived here her whole life, her immunisations were up to date and really he wondered now if he had been scaring her more. Time to fix things.

Ianto opened his mouth and spoke loudly as he once in the library, "Once upon a time, there was a little boy called …"

"CADEN!" Alice shouted gleefully and Ianto canted his head then nodded.

"OK Poppet, Caden. A lovely little boy called Caden who didn't have many friends. He was quiet and shy, didn't do much to get in trouble but sometimes felt like he was in the way." Children appeared from all corners to settle with Alice, their eyes wide with glee as story time began.

As the story unfolded children started to shout out their ideas and theories, even questions that they felt needed explanation.

"But is Caden is a little boy how can he be a superhero?" A little boy challenged with a serious look.

"Size is not important when a superhero. Tell Ant Man or Caterpillar Dude that" Ianto smiled softly, "It's not the size of the person, it's the size of his heart and what did I say about a heart?"

"It's invisible outside the body" Alice breathed with wonder, "It can be ginormous."

"Good word darling, yes. A heart can be bigger than a planet but invisible because it is a super hero power. To have a big heart is a power too." Ianto nodded, "So. Where were we? Right, so Caden saw the evil villain man about to push the button and there was a sword sitting on the floor. What did he do?"

The children erupted, as well as a few Grups that all argued the merits as Ianto accepted a cup of tea with a gentle thank you to the woman who patted his shoulder softly before she settled with her mate to listen to the debate.

"Well, we have two options here do we?" Ianto said after a sip, "Either he runs him through with the sword or he uses the sword to destroy the device."

Silence.

"Right?" Ianto challenged, then he continued, "Of course there is another option."

Silence.

"Caden could have run away and not looked back."

"But then he wouldn't be a super hero" Alice snorted, "Super heroes don't get scared and run away."

"Ah, but then he wouldn't be human Poppet" Ianto smiled softly, Jack snorting as he saw what the story really was. "People get scared. Even super heroes get scared and want to hide, run away and make it all go away. That's not weak, just human. A true hero is someone who acknowledges fear but does the right thing in the end. Caden didn't kill the villain and he didn't run. Caden used the sword to destroy the device."

"Everyone is naughty sometimes" Alice nodded, "Even Daddy."

"That's right sweetling, clever baby girl" Ianto crooned softly, then straightened with a look of apology, "Sorry. My wee one gets me so gushy. But she is right. Everyone is naughty sometimes; even super heroes who try to be good. Like Caden said, a good heart is hard to grow. We all get scared, angry and make mistakes. It is important to grow a big heart, so it is important to forgive brain farts. You see, the villain was not a villain at all. He just didn't know the device was going to do that. Right?"

"So he just needed a time out" Alice said with a nod, "Like the naughty chair."

Some giggled as they agreed and Ianto laughed softly, "Yes. You see we all get scared. I know I broke my mother's favourite vase one day when I was little and she cried. Sat on the floor and cried because it had been all she had of her grandmother and I had killed it throwing my ball inside. I felt really bad. An accident, right? But that one thing is a spot in my heart that can never grow bigger. Each bad thing, each wrong thing stops a piece of heart growing. We must remember to be good and try hard so the bits that can grow make up for it."

"Who's hungry" a mother called, all of the children racing for snacks with Alice joining them eagerly.

Jack slid over to settle on the arm of the chair, leaning in to kiss Ianto's forehead, "Well played sir, well played."

"They will forgive us now" Ianto said with a sigh, "They will understand that what happened here was a brain fart. Good people make mistakes and they can still be good people."

"Thank you for that" someone said and Ianto looked up, seeing the bandaged thigh of the thug that had been stabbed, "My little boy will remember that. Thank you."

"We all have to be better" Ianto said firmly, "I know that quarantine area is a scary place but I have not seen any food go that way all morning. We have to do better there as well."

As Ianto rose and moved for the curtained area of their lodgings several moved towards the food area.

Ianto didn't look back, knowing that those in quarantine were about to get cared for too.

Hearts can still grow.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Movement" the old judge was by their door and Ianto looked up blearily, half asleep in the late evening quiet. "Someone thinks they heard movement outside the south doors."

"Shit" Jack went to move and Ianto seized his arm, shaking his head.

"There will be a free for all, there will be those who rush to get out and there might be more violence or mistaken hurt. Please stay back with us. I would rather be last out."Ianto begged "Let them take the questions, cameras and limelight. Please, stay here and keep us safe one more time."

"It's OK" Jack settled back on the bed looking at the baby in Ianto's arms, "you're right. We can wait. It's OK."

It was another five hours before the doors swung open and the evacuations began. Jack waited with his family until the quarantine area was cleared out then he lifted his daughter to his hip and they started to move with Ianto carrying the baby.

The cameras were waiting in the dawn light. Apparently more than one person had told of their time down there and the revelation that a Harkness was in the Harkness Bunker of the Harkness family itself was a boon, cameras honing in on them as they emerged. Ianto hung back so Jack and Alice were in the limelight hoping to slide around the chaos but a hand fell on his arm, "And you are his new husband? Wed in there? How romantic."

Ianto blinked and smiled weakly, "Yes, well. We were not sure of the outcome and wanted it lodged that we were together. Didn't want to die un-bonded. Ya know?"

"Oh my Great Pete! That voice" someone gasped, cameras moving as Jack rushed to stand beside him.

"Gorgeous isn't it? Makes me go all mushy, like hot chocolate for the soul" Jack gushed, "Even when he's mad and scolding me he sounds so sexy!"

"Stop that" Ianto scolded, "Incorrigible you!"

Jack laughed and the vid-coms verse wide caught the adoring look Ianto shot at Jack while he wasn't' looking before he looked down at the bundle in his arms to hide it.

The Verse awed.

Well, most of it.

They managed to secure a hopper and moved over the uneven terrain towards what had been the house, Jack's face stony as they watched it come onto view. Rubble. Like Ianto had feared.

"Bugger" Ianto huffed, "At least some of it is still standing. We can salvage some things for transport to Old Earth right?"

"Yeah, the sleeping quarters are intact at least" Jack agreed as he saw it was not all lost, "Maybe some of her things on the rompus room if the doors closed and locked like they were supposed to. Damn it."

"What about your family things?" Ianto asked with genuine worry.

"Already in storage, I had started packing when I met you" Jack assured him "I felt something that day. I knew we would be OK. We will salvage what we can over the next few days while I secure our travel permits. My brother and sister are already screaming on Old Earth for help, we will get it."

"Where will we stay?" Ianto asked, ever the organiser as he looked around, "And we still need to talk about Caden."

"We will stay in the bunker if we have to but I think we would qualify for quarters on the ship in orbit. I know you hate space but…"

"Yeah. Agreed" Ianto sighed with a grimace, "We have to think of these two. They need to be safe. OK. I cannot go back down there for Pete sake. OK."

Jack saw to that while Ianto held Alice back from entering the ruins as he explained calmly that it might not be safe. He pointed to the falling debris and told her it might squash her and he would be so sad he would die.

Alice turned to hug him as she promised with big eyes not to go in if he promised not to die. Ianto promised with a pinkie swear that they would all stay together and she hugged him with glee as she declared him her bestest friend who wasn't Daddy.

So sweet.

Jack returned to them and nodded, "We have an Away Vessel headed this way to scoop us up. I would like to go in and get a few things but…"

"I can't come with you. I promised Alice I would not leave her" Ianto said softly, "We can wait in the Away Vessel, she need not know what you are doing."

"OK" Jack agreed, trusting Ianto with her in a heartbeat. He knew that he had overreacted now, Ianto would die for his baby. Anyone's.

"Come on Alice" Ianto said excitedly, "See the ship coming in? We're allowed on it for a snoop. Think we can find some cool buttons and things?"

Soon they were exploring the vessel as good natured crew let the little one in the pilot's seat and such as they made such a fuss of her that she didn't even notice her father was not there. Jack returned with several bags and dumped them, Ianto relieved to see his amongst them. He was sick of those PJs.

As they slowly ascended through the lower atmo Ianto felt something releasing and was horrified to find tears silently rolling down his face as he looked down at the carnage below. It looked so much worse now, the entire scene below like a war zone.

Jack held his hand in the silence as Alice sat up in the cockpit unable to see their distress.

They left it all behind.


	20. Chapter 20

20

They touched down on the large interspace vessel and were taken directly to Agency lodgings on Old Earth for quarantine and debriefing while border securities remained in place. This would now be the time for Green Card status to begin. Hopefully.

The new digs were lovely. Ianto wanted that bed but knew he was dirty smelly and really wanted clean clothes as well. Thank Pete Jack had thought to get his bag. So thoughtful.

"Excuse me? Mister Harkness? Mister Jones?" A voice called outside the door to their berthage and Jack opened it to let two suits in.

"It's Harkness-Jones now, we have joined our names out of respect for one another" Ianto said calmly as he sat with the baby in his lap, "Please take a seat."

"Sorry, Harkness-Jones" the man said softly as he sat and keyed something into the tablet, "I am Mister Grimes and this is my partner Ms Haverts. We are here about baby Caden."

"Ah Thank Pete" Ianto sighed with relief, "Tell me, did you find his family name?"

"It was Vertish" the woman spoke softly and Ianto frowned at the weird terminology.

"Was?"

"The only family still available are in the outlying settlements along the border planets" she explained and Ianto tightened his hold on the baby with horror, turning to Jack who leaned forward.

"So what happens now" Jack asked as he gently placed a hand on Ianto's knee, "sending him out there is a death sentence."

"Yes, Judge Barnes already thought about that when he placed your name in the birth announcements. You are the interim guardians of this wee one and the family are happy to sign him over permanently, given the lovely family unit you made on Vid-com."

Ianto blinked, then turned to Jack, "Really? I don't … I mean…really?"

"Where do we sign" Jack demanded, "Now. As soon as possible. I want it finalised before we are released to Old Earth Status if possible so we step into our home as a family. Caden Harkness-Jones."

"What was the name of the planet that was destroyed?" Ianto asked softly "All those people."

"Blaidd" the woman said softly, "It means…"

"Wolf" Ianto replied with shock, "A welsh settlement? No. Oh no, no. No wonder she thought I was her husband with my Welsh accent."

"Well, that is so sad" Jack sighed as he leaned back and moved his hand to Ianto's shoulders, gripping the back of his neck in a similar way to he had seen Ianto grab at it when stressed and Ianto leaned into the touch.

"Should have known. A name like Caden." Ianto said softly as he looked down at the sleeping newborn. "Poor Stormborne boy"

"Stormborne" Jack said with wonder, "I love it. That's his middle name, strong and powerful. As well as a testament to his arrival. Caden Stormborne Harkness-Jones."

"A bit of a mouthful" Ianto said as he looked at Jack, then canted his head, "Well…if you like it. I guess. Stormborne. Yes, does sound quite old and noble. OK."

"Well, that's sorted" the man nodded, "Right. Congratulations on your union and your family unit."

"Right, now we will let your family in, they are quite impatient" the woman smiled and Ianto hoped it was impolite that he couldn't remember their names, the shock still thrumming.

Jack watched them leave and rose to greet his siblings only to have someone enter he didn't know. The man was thin, tall and immaculate and his wife…obviously as she wore a matching suit … were looking directly as the one holding the baby currently rising with alarm on his face as he turned to…flee?

"Ifan" the man snapped, "Do not walk away from your mother and I!"

Ianto turned on his heel, the baby held against him as he looked at someone he never wished to share air with, "I have nothing to say to you, nothing I wish to hear from you either. If you do not leave you force me to take our son and daughter to another room!"

Alice had slid from the bed and she grasped Ianto's coat with wide eyes flicking from the new people to her father and Jack felt indignation at their rudeness when he knew his own loving family were waiting.

"Get out, my husband has been quite clear in his need for space" Jack snapped, making them both jump at the authoritative tone.

"Husband?" the woman whispered with wide eyes.

"Son?" the man blustered.

Jack turned to the door and roared "SECURITY!"

"I beg your pardon" the man said with open horror at even the suggestion that he could be removed and then the security stormed in.

"Yes Captain Harkness-Jones, how may we serve you?" one said.

"These …people are not welcome" Jack waved a hand at them dismissively, "Please remove them and my husband would like a fresh decanter of water please."

"Right you two move it!" the guard barked and Ianto's mother spluttered at Ianto.

"Goodbye" Ianto said softy, "And do not ever call me Ifan again. I am Ianto like GrandTad."

"Your grandfather is not likely to care!" his father scoffed "You are not exactly…gerkkk."

The guard had lost patience and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, yanking him from the room as Ianto snorted into the baby's wee body trying to stifle a laugh.

He had never seen his parental manhandled like that.

The look when his head raised to look at Jack was a level of adoration Jack hadn't expected and quite frankly he wished he had decked his father for him now.

By Pete his smile was blinding.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Jack's family came next, their affection for their brother evident and Ianto found they were as touchy feely as their sibling. Rose was pretty and delicate, reminding Ianto of Alice with her lovely smile but blonde where Alice was dark and the brother, Grey seemed more calculating of the three.

For the younger of the two men he talked as if he were the one in charge and Ianto found it interesting that Jack let him take the lead in conversations. Then Ianto remembered Jack saying he feared losing them. Of course he did. They loved one another. He wished his sister even tolerated him.

"I'll go get the files, you can see some of the things we faced. It was good of the Agency to let me have copies" Jack said eagerly as he went to collect photographs of the damaged house and surrounding properties leaving them alone with Rose holding the sleeping baby as Alice played at their feet.

"So, this is the Green Card" Gray said as he eyeballed Ianto who felt naked under his glare, the smiles and pleasantry gone when not facing Jack. Ianto was stunned to inaction as Gray studied his face for a moment then turned to his sister like Ianto was not in the room, "Photogenic, no wonder he chose one that the tabloids like. When I saw the pictures starting I thought then that he had picked one similar in height so it looked better while dancing and the like."

"Gray stop it! He's blushing" Rose scolded and Ianto felt like a bug under a microscope as he gracefully rose, reaching for the baby.

"No, he's fine here" Rose said with a shake of her heard, making Ianto stop his hands as they went to slide around the baby and he straightened again.

"Please, I think he needs his wee bum checked" Ianto begged softly and Gray tuned to face him not realising his brother was returning.

"Look Green Card this baby needs to get used to us now. You are only here for one purpose and once that is done you will be flicked to the curb. Best the baby bonds with those it will stay with. After all, you don't seriously think we will let you take anything extra to the contract you signed?" Gray asked calmly, "Go sit back down, look pretty and do your job."

"Gray, I don't think he gets your sense of humour, stop it" Rise said again, frowning up at him. "He might be just a Green Card but he is our brother's choice."

Jack entered the room to find Ianto standing with a look of discomfort as his siblings talked to one another, the baby waking now and starting to fuss.

Ianto blinked and took a step back, his hands clasping together as he turned to leave and looked at Jack, then his eyes down at the ground as he went to brush past him. Jack caught his elbow and pulled him in, dropping the file on the floor as he held him and whispered, "Never just a Green Card, OK? Never just anything. So much more that a 'Just' Ianto, I swear."

"Please let me go" Ianto replied with a hitch in his voice, "I can at least get the bottle for the wee man, even if I am not to be the one who raises him."

"They do not speak for me" Jack said louder for the those who could hear, "They do not speak my heart. Ianto, they have no right to treat you like this. You are my husband. I expected better than this!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to problem with your family, I have enough with me own" Ianto sighed as he slumped into Jack's warm arms and they stood for a moment. Alice rose from the floor and walked over.

"Yani?" Ianto pulled back and lifted her to his hip, kissing her face as she stroked his cheek with open worry, "What's wrong Yani?"

"I'm tired that's all poppet" Ianto smiled softly, "How about we get Caden his Botty and then you and I have a cuddle on the bed, yeah? I really need some attention right now. Can you fuss for me?"

"Awww" her wee face lit up, "Poor Yani. I will love you."

"Ah, perfect" Ianto carried her from the room and Jack watched him go and then swung to face his siblings.

"How dare you." He seethed, "That man is wonderful, gentle and kind. If you ever disrespect him again I will fucking thump you one Gray. I know it was you, it was, wasn't it. What did you say to hurt him."

"Hurt him? I barely spoke to him" Gray scoffed.

"I know Ianto, he's upset. Something has hurt his feelings and you will tell me now, right fucking now or by Pete I will shake it out of you!" Jack advanced as he spoke, "Don't you see? This is not about a bloody Green Card. I love him. Pure and simple, I am in love with that amazing man who deserves so much more than whatever you just did."

"Really?" Rose asked softly, "Love?"

"Yes!" Jack sighed, "I can't explain it but…I've never felt this way before. He makes me feel like a bloody teenager on a first date. When he smiles I feel so warm and squishy inside. Ah, he's wonderful."

Gray grimaced as he replayed his course exchange with the man and saw that he had made a tactical error that might cost him dearly.

He had to apologise.

Damn, he hated that.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Jack had followed Ianto into the other room where he had laid the baby on the bed and was unclipping the wee outfit to change the baby.

"Hey" Jack said softly, leaning against the bed and looking down at Ianto, "You OK?"

"It's OK, they don't know me" Ianto said as he shrugged and for some reason Jack felt a spike of anger watching his husband accept the way her had been spoken to. "Tosh is coming by later, Owen might like to see those pictures too."

"Excuse me" Gray said and Jack turned to face him with his face showing his rage. Gray stepped back at the rare display from someone who had spoilt him his entire life. Damn, he had really misread this hadn't he?

"We are having a private conversation, go back to Rose" Jack said and Alice looked up from where she was laying with the baby, her face showing her surprise at her father's tone. Then she looked at Ianto and sat up.

"You upset Yan. Why did you upset Yan? He is my bestest friend that isn't my Daddy. He is mine and I don't like him upset!" Alice slid from the bed and was advancing, Ianto's soft laughter stopping them all.

"Come here poppet" he opened his arms and she ran to him gleefully, his kisses covering her face as he smothered her, "It's OK. Uncle Gray doesn't know I love Daddy. He thought we were just friends."

Jack's intake of breath told Gray more than the words he had responded to as he rocked back and then knelt to embrace his husband and daughter, "Oh Ianto. Sweetling. I love you too, so much."

Ianto smiled, looking into Jack's eyes as he whispered "All I need. Right here. All I ever need. I have a thick skin, quick tongue and delicate heart. All I have is yours. You know that Cariad."

Jack smiled as he stroked Ianto's face, still so enamoured.

"I came in to apologise" Gray said as he watched from the sidelines, "I have a warped sense of humour that sometimes comes across as criticism. I have lost friends because of it, I do not intend upsetting you. I can see you are more than just a ticket. I see that now."

Ianto sighed, rising to let Jack finish with Caden and he turned to face Gary, "Look. I am all for second chances, that's why we are here right? A second chance at a life for Jack and Alice, a second chance at love for two people who have been shit on by the love gods. Maybe we finally get a break in the middle of all this madness. Who knows, in the spirit of that I shall give you a pass. Once. You ever disrespect me or my family and I will fucking put you on your arse. Don't think I can't, I can defend myself and I have never had anything worth defending as much as I do now."

"Fair enough" Gray nodded, "Please remember next time to just tell me, my mouth gets away and I am really dense about other people's feelings."

"Right" Ianto held out his hand and Gray was surprised to find the handshake warm and strong yet not confrontational.

"Well, than Pete for that" Rose sighed from the doorway, "Now, where is that baby?"

"Peeing on the bed" Alice laughed and Jack cursed softly as he looked back from the sideshow to see the wee stream of urine spilling onto the bed linen.

"Well done Cariad" Ianto smiled, "That's what I call christening the place."

"Shit, shit!" Jack hurried to mop it up and then started to laugh as Ianto threw his hands up.

"Oh great, remind the baby that the other side works too, well done!"

Jack looked horrified as he crouched to check the wee bum and Ianto folded over as he roared with mirth at the sight of Jack peeking at the baby's bum.

"Lets' all get ourselves sorted and go out for a bit to eat, yeah?" Rose asked, "I know you are confided to this facility until the Powers That Be sort themselves out. Silly really, perfectly good rooms at my house and they want you to stay here!"

"I think they still want more statements and such, are worried we might disappear into the wilderness or something" Ianto smiled, "Also, we all tested negative for Strangles so it's not a quarantine at least. Nice you could come in. One last point, I still have my place too."

"Ianto is right, I think it is so they can make sure we are OK and they also have to agree to compensation I guess for the shield failures" Jack sighed.

"Not to mention explain the state of the bunker" Ianto said softly, but Gray caught it and looked at his brother with confusion.

"Ianto, Gray is on the committee for the bunkers" Jack said with a grimace.

Ianto looked at him with interest, "Then he heeds to know how unkempt it was, the lack of basic supplies as promised and the general dirtiness. I am sure the committee has no idea their contractors are cutting corners like that."

Gray moved close, "No, we certainly do not know anything about it. The reports have not come through yet, the supplies were low?"

As they walked Ianto held the floor and told Gray about the state of the place and his allergic reaction, Gray's face showing genuine shock and growing anger.

Jack followed with the little girl in his arms, the baby boy in Rose's.

Seems Gray was finally seeing Ianto and Jack was relieved to find them start forming a relationship in front of him.

Gray glanced back and Jack felt a spike of pleasure in the nod.

Gray approved.


	23. Chapter 23

23

They were in the food court, seated with Ianto quietly reminding Alice that bums go on seats, not knees. Rose and Gray watched with silent horror as he scolded the little one and they waited for the tantrum. They did not expect what she did.

"Sowwy, I know that" she nodded as she rearranged herself to sit politely, looking up at him for prise.

"Ah, there we are. A true princess sits like that. Bet everyone can see how lovely you are, just like we know you are" Ianto crooned while stroking her hair, "Now does my princess want a cupcake or piece of chocolate first?"

"Chocky please Yan" she said gleefully and he placed two pieces of chocolate on her plate and she cooed, "Yummy."

"And?"

"Thank you" she said eagerly then waited as she looked at him expectantly.

"Now I shall have the same, you always make such yummy choices darling" he said as he placed a piece on his own plate. "OK"

She seized a piece and shoved it in her mouth, humming as she jiggled and Ianto laughed as he leaned in to kiss her and another piece joined the remaining piece, "Such lovely manners. I am so proud as people walk past and see our perfect little girl. I bet they all want a little girl like you."

She shone with delight as she looked up adoringly at him, then turned to her Daddy, "Daddy? You're perfect too right?"

"All Harkness-Jones' are perfect, it's a rule" Jack said with a straight face and she hummed some more.

Ianto was watching the crowd, his people watching pastime now engaged as the others spoke and he was the first to be aware of the woman approaching slowly, as if unintentionally, if not for the furtive glances in their direction. Ianto thought she looked familiar and was trying to work out how he knew her when she turned her face more to apologise to someone she had bumped into.

Alice's wee tooth gap flashed as the woman smiled and Ianto made a small nose of alarm that made Jack look at him and then follow his gaze.

"Shit, what the hell" Jack rose to intercept her as Ianto swung around and leaned over the table to take Alice's attention as he asked her if she was having a nice time but to his dismay she had noticed the change in atmosphere, leaning around him to see what was wrong.

"Get away from us" Jack said with his hands splayed out, "I am not touching you, you cannot touch me. Get away."

"This is Old Earth motherfucker" she snarled, "The laws of Boeshane don't extend to this place, I can do whatever I want."

"It was a Shadow Ruling and you know it was, now please go before I call a guard over" Jack continued to speak softly as Gray rose to join his brother.

"Come on darling" Ianto said as he lifted her onto his hip, glad to see Rose following suit with the baby "Let's go get drinks. Want a chockie milk? Lets see if they make it fresh, yeah? With bubbles?"

Alice looked over his shoulder at the woman who was trying to get around her Daddy and she frowned, "That's my Mama, isn't it. The lady who hurt me."

"Hurt you?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"I was a baby and got this, see?" she drew back her sleeve so Ianto could see the small burn on her arm he had seen before and dismissed, "She did that. She threw me in the fire and Daddy pulled me back out. She hurt Daddy too, the scar on his neck is where she cut him with a knife. She had to go to a hospital for people who hurt people."

Ianto looked at Rose who nodded silently, the little one was telling the truth.

"They said it was a psychotic break" she whispered to him, "She could not stand Boeshane and snapped."

"She burned her?" Ianto asked as he watched Alice smile at the nice lady who was making her a gigantic milkshake.

"Jack tried to protect her, even after what she did he still loved her but the security camera set up after a series of break-ins caught her doing it. It was not an accident she didn't drop her. She threw her into the hearth. Thank Pete the fire was almost out and just embers. After it all went up she turned on Jack, made allegations against him that thankfully the security cameras could disprove, horrible. Slamming her head against the floor and calling security to say he had attacked her, one time she even broke into the house and got hold of Alice, dropped her out a window that time. Jack has never forgiven himself for trying to defend her and was so upset. I think if Alice had not survived he would not have either. Turns out she was like that with her previous relationship and that poor sod wound up in hospital too. Her family always covered up her violent tendancies. Mental break my arse!" she replied, then cooed as Alice turned with a look of triumph, Ianto rushing to help with the larger glass.

Ianto glanced over in time to see security move the woman away, his skin crawling at the way she had so easily approached them and he saw Jack's open fear.

Gwen.

He had called her Gwen.

Ianto took a mental picture of her in every detail.

She would not get near his children again.

.

.

.

.

Thank you to all who have reviewed and are enjoying this story, I know over the last couple of years I have improved with my writing and it is due to those of you who encourage and guide me. I read my early stuff and cringe at how simple some of it seems, others I still love.

My Walter Verse will always continue, I hope … and this one seems to have a life of it's own, part II already under construction and I've not even given you all of this first part. Oh Lords!

I have recently lost another friend, this time a commercial fisherman whose boat went down in rough seas. As always I have immersed myself in stories to hide from the realities of life, such a harsh place sometimes. A funeral every month or so this year is too many, I am so tired. I love all of you, my Torchwood family and thank you from the bottom of my heart for always being there for me.

Although we have never met, you are part of my world and have helped my sanity at times.

Jo Awatere-Jones xxx


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ianto was seething silently as Jack voiced his mood loudly, the two of them ready to glare the poor man to death, like _spontaneously combust or something_ from the level of anger directed at him as he explained that Gwen had be rescued from the neighbouring sector and travelled with them in the same flight.

"The Shadow Ruling should have shown the moment you scanned her, she cannot be within a city block of us. I want her monitored and I also demand privileges to allow us to be processed first and released before she can track us!" Jack spat.

"That is an awkward request as the paperwork and files needed…" the man began and Ianto spoke gently but with that authority of one who knows his subject.

"You already have everything as the Judge and I sat together in the bunker and lodged the necessary paperwork for Jack's Green Card as well as Alice's. I do believe wee Caden automatically qualifies as he is of Welsh origin." Ianto said as he remained staring at the man.

"Ah yes, the Green Card. There is an issue with that" the man grimaced "apparently you two had begun the process before the bunker."

"Jack and I have known each other for a wee while, we didn't want that mad woman to get wind of me as we were worried Jack was being watched so we have been meeting as privately as possible. Something Owen Harper and his wife Toshiko Sato can confirm as they have helped us remain under the radar. We had no idea if we liked each other but felt something there. Then the storm and we were forced to admit out feelings as one does when facing potential death. I did not want to die without his name. I was relieved to find he felt the same," Ianto was calm now, super cool ice man as he sat, folding gracefully into a chair, "Our marriage was also for Alice, if Jack had died she would be able to continue to travel under my visa. You see, this is not about a Green Card, even if people like to scoff. Anyone else in the bunker will tell you, we genuinely love one another."

"Well, the Judge did say that" the man muttered "Look, I will sort out an official meeting where we can sit down with the various agencies and sort this out, yes?"

"Sounds fine with me" Jack huffed, deflating as Ianto held out a hand and he sat next to him in the other chair as Ianto smiled and kissed his knuckles.

The man noted this as well.

Kent frowned as he left the room and decided to review what he had been provided with, seems someone is sabotaging this couple and using him to do it.

He didn't like that thought all.

.

.

.

.

Ianto opened the door and stepped aside immediately to allow Rose into the room, the basket in her arms making him step back another space as Gray entered with a huge teddy bear.

"Ianto"

"Hello Gray" Ianto canted his head, determined to be polite, "Please come in, the little beast is in her bath at the moment, I hear Jack trying to cajole her out, and perhaps you will supply the needed incentive with your wonderful gift."

Gray crept to the bathroom and poked the teddy's head around the doorframe, his glee evident as a scream exploded, followed by a wet child as Jack chased her with a towel.

Ianto laughed as he saw her delight and Gray's total adoration, as he let her grab the teddy and cuddle it.

"We have some things for the wee boy" Rose said softly, "We thought she might like that so she doesn't think he is getting all the attention."

"A wonderful idea" Ianto nodded, trying to still be polite and friendly, "He is awake in his wee cot, just admiring his own hands. Seems he just found them."

"Ahhhh" Gray looked at Rose and Ianto knew he was expecting her to race him so he turned to Rose.

"Perhaps you can show me the goodies while Gray gets a wee cuddle, then your cuddle might occur while Gray helps Alice settle in her wee bed. She would love a bedtime story from him for a change."

Everyone was happy with the suggestion and Jack sat back glancing at Rose who had also seen the seamless handling of their most awkward sibling, Gray not even realising he had just taken an order from someone as he whispered to Jack "Doesn't he talk prim."

By the time everyone left Ianto was exhausted and Jack rose, heading for the bathroom, "Right you. Bath time. Housekeeping changed the bedding after Watergate there and we might finally get a night together in our very own bed. Like real grownups."

"Don't jinx it" Ianto warned, "The ceiling might cave in or the carpet turn into a Bertiex and eat us."

Jack laughed as he went to draw a bath for Ianto.

Finally, they might get their wedding night.


	25. Chapter 25

25 smut alert … I've kept you waiting long enough eh?

Ianto was lying in the bubbles drifting on the soft undulating waves of calm that the lavender bath sent called for. Jack's voice had wafted in from the other room where he was reading to the little hellion who had managed to procure books. Not as good as her pink ones but there was a doggie in them so she could live with that. This big red dog called Clifford got on all sorts of adventures apparently.

Book number three was about Clifford getting stuck in a doorway.

Ianto half-pie wanted to know how he got out and the other half of him wished the little bugger would go to sleep so Jack could stop.

Wee beast.

Ianto smiled softly into the empty room as he sent loving thoughts to his little sweetling, wishing them happy dreams.

Floating on pink bubbles on a never-ending lake of warm water. Like a swan, majestic and….SPLASH

Ianto opened his eyes with shock as a naked Jack entered the tub and immediately Ianto's eyes were drawn to the lovely big dick coming towards him and Jack knelt between his thighs.

"Hi. Whatcha doing?"

Ianto knew this was serious and a discussion about personal space might be called for but as he opened his mouth to scold he started to laugh, Jack's hands sliding in the water to move around Ianto's hips and hug him, their dicks now greeting one another.

Ianto really thought their first time would be nervous and slightly embarrassing as they tried to politely kiss and explore so he was not prepared for the full on assault of a madman on a mission, the finger beaching him almost unnoticed as Jack's tongue plundering his mouth.

Ianto was submitting without a second thought, moaning as Jack debouched him licked, kissed, nipped and grasped, their cries soft as they tried not to wake the children next door but as Jack begged him to let him in Ianto could only sigh as he opened his legs and the final consummation of their marriage began.

Not gonna lie.

It was fucking brilliant ta very much everybody.

Bubbles leaving the tub like passengers leaping from the bulwarks and abandoning ship, leaping to their doom onto the floor tiles rather than see the level of naughtiness as the water sloshed with Jack's energetic thrusts, Ianto's cries smothered by Jack's mouth as he growled back and the snapping of his hips became quite fierce, almost violent.

Almost.

Ianto was now in a stormy sea, thrust about and at times feeling like he was drowning as he clung to his only safety, his life preserver.

His husband.

His air.

Jack's hands were gentle yet firm and Ianto never felt so...so...safe. He let himself go, riding the emotions as they washed over him and the overwhelimg love from Jack almost choked him with a heady scent in the air that overruled the lavender.

love.

Jack hissed as he felt his impending release and whispered "Ready?"

"I was ready the first time we touched" Ianto gasped thrusting his hips to match the rhythm and Jack was unbelievably turned on, his orgasm thundering through his body as Ianto cried out, his fingernails leaving bruises on Jack's back.

They lay panting in the afterglow, or the aftermath if you looked at the state of them and the bathroom but their soft laughter was calming as they touched, stroked and finally explored.

"OK?"

"Well" Ianto pulled a face, "I suppose it will do."

Jack froze then saw the twinkle of mischief and he laughed, leaning in to kiss Ianto gently, "You sir, are a tiger hiding in sheep's clothing."

Ianto snorted as he watched Jack rise to add more hot water and his whisper went unheard in the sound of the running water.

"No Cariad. That would be a wolf"


	26. Chapter 26

26

Ianto walked through from the bathroom after his morning wash to find Kent sitting on the floor with another man and a woman in deep conversation with Alice. He froze as he tried to work out how they had got in and then knew with a sickening clarity she had simply answered the door herself.

Damn.

Baby girl needed to learn about security here, so different to her home.

"So, Daddy and er….what do you call Ianto?" the woman asked. Ianto decided to listen and slid unnoticed into a chair, curious as to what they were doing.

"He's my Yan" Alice said as she examined the box of crayons they had bought her. She had all sort of crafty things and they were very nice but she was a Harkness after all and suspicious as all hell.

"And what does Daddy call him?" the man asked as Kent helped her open the packet.

She seemed to consider, then shrugged, "Tiger?"

"Oh" the woman smiled, "That's sweet. Does Yan have a special name for Daddy?"

"Cariad" she smiled as she looked at the lady, her little teeth flashing, "My Cariad. Silly Cariad. Stop tickling Cariad. I will kill you Cariad. Hold me Cariad. He has always called Daddy that, even from before we all cuddle and stuff. He and Daddy love each other and are going to have a big party where I wear a special dress and there will be a cake."

Alice was getting excited now and Ianto was highly amused to learn that she had been planning the wedding in her wee mind, leaning forward he asked "What sort of dress poppet?"

She turned to face him and the adults all jumped with shock, "I want a pink one with sparkles and puffy bits."

"Ah, sounds divine. I suppose shoes to match would be nice would they?" he asked with a serious frown. Alice clambered to her feet, dropping the crayons and rushing for his lap and he lifted her up to cuddle, "And I suppose it must be a chocolate cake for my princess. Huh? Right?"

Ianto was squeezing and gently ticking as she giggled and squirmed, then he kissed her cheek and softly told her she would need a tiara too, all princesses wore tiaras to parties and she squealed as she ran to find her Daddy, "Dadda, Yani said I'm allowed a wee crown thing. You lose! HAhahahahaha, I'm allowed one now!"

Ianto laughed as he heard Jack roar with fake rage, "But what about my crown damn it all"

Their daughter shrieked and Ianto grinned knowing Jack had grabbed her now.

"Cariad, we have visitors" he called as he rose from the chair and those with Kent both breathed in as the graceful quality of the man could be seen, Ianto wafting across the room to call room service. "Yes, there five adults and one beast."

Ianto then wafted back to the chair and folded back down, serene smile in place, "Do come sit. She will not play with you now I'm afraid. Attention span of a goldfish at the moment, everything still so scary and new. We are letting her adjust at her own speed to everything that has happened, it was quite traumatic for her."

"Thank you" the woman chose a seat and Kent sat opposite Ianto as the other man sat by the woman and looked openly uncomfortable.

"This is Greta and Jason. They are from the agency and wanted to make sure everything was OK" Kent said, watching Ianto for any signs of anger but the soft snort of amusement was all they got. Ianto requested business cards and Kent watched them get placed carefully to one side without a glance.

"Hi" Jack bounced in and filled the room with noise as he clambered about the bed saying he had lost his tie and Ianto watched his arse for a while before blushing and looking at the visitors and blushing deeper, caught out.

"Sorry, it's almost hypnotic that arse of his," Ianto stage whispered, "Cariad, it's on the door handle to the wardrobe is it not?"

"Ha!" Jack clambered from the bed and raced over, pulling it form the handle with triumph, "Never mind. Found it!"

Ianto grinned and shook his head, then opened his legs and they all watched Jack kneel between those long legs and hand the tie to Ianto.

"A double Windsor today is it sir?"

Jack giggled and Ianto worked, leaning back as Jack rose and rushed for the mirror, "Ahhh, worth marrying you just for this. I look so posh. 'Carlisle! You're fired' hahahaha 'Get me those numbers by the end of the day Carlisle and don't be an arse about it' hahahahaha."

"Best to ignore him when he starts picking on Carlisle" Ianto said as he rose to let room service in, "That poor fictional man is quite hen pecked sometimes."

"Carlisle, you arse that is the wrong file" Jack said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned at himself, "Babe? Tiger? Do you think I need a new one? This one is a bit …well…grey."

"I think a nice blue one would bring out your eyes" Ianto said like it was a normal conversation to have, "But you know I like me pinstripes too. I have more ties than suits back at mine. Don't know. Just keep buying them, I like ties."

"Me too, that red one of yours that is all shiny, so pretty" Jack said as he finally noticed people sitting there, "Who's that? Oh, you told me there were people, sorry. Tie mania."

Jack finally ploked into the chair next to Ianto and smiled, "Hi Jack Harkness-Jones. Debonair Sauvé sexy god."

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Debonair?"

"Ha! Gotcha, you agree with the rest then!"

Ianto snorted softly and looked at those all watching intently. He knew why they were here and wondered how far they were going to push it.

After all, they could go all the way.

This was not a game, or a Green Card anymore.

Kent nodded his encouragement as Ianto serenely poured, also knowing this was something this was in the bag.

Right?


	27. Chapter 27

27

Caden had woken and was fussy, Jack getting a bottle and watching intently as the wee man started to drink, then relaxing and looking back at the visitors, "Sorry. He's still so new and little. I worry about him. Was just as bad with Ali, I actually slept in the room on the floor for the first few weeks, desperately heartbroken Gwen wouldn't let me have the crib in our room."

Ianto was careful not to look up at the mention of her name but out the corner of his eye he did notice the woman's hand tightened on something. Hmm.

"Alice, please wash your face and hands if finished love" Ianto said softly, "That's my princess. Got to look pretty yeah?"

Alice wandered off and Jack grinned at them, "She never does it for anyone else but Yan can get her to do anything. She loves him so much."

Ianto simply waited, now watching the woman fiddle with what was in her hand, then he decided he was fed up with the whole thing, "Whatever you need to say, tell us or ask us please just do. No need we all be uncomfortable here."

The man glanced at her and she opened her hand to reveal a speaker box. She touched a button and Ianto felt the blood leave his extremities as Gray's voice boomed out.

" _So, this is the Green Card. Photogenic, no wonder he chose one that the tabloids like. When I saw the pictures starting I thought then that he had picked one similar in height so it looked better while dancing and the like."_

Ianto glanced at Jack whose face was changing to one of extreme rage, his brother's voice in the tiny speaker sounding even more insulting.

" _Look Green Card this baby needs to get used to us now. You are only here for one purpose and once that is done you will be flicked to the curb. Best the baby bonds with those it will stay with. After all, you don't seriously think we will let you take anything extra to the contract you signed? Go sit back down, look pretty and do your job."_

The woman turned it off and looked from one man to the other with a look of triumph.

"The pre-nup?" Ianto finally said with wide eyes, "This is about the pre-nup? I don't understand."

"Pre-nup?" the man said slowly.

"Well of course, if you have looked into our lives you know I am in debt, Jack is exceedingly wealthy. We agreed to a pre-nup so if we didn't work out I don't take him to the cleaners. Apparently his last mate was a bit greedy and he is leery of such things now. I was more than happy to sign, I agreed that it was prudent especially as his own family is suspicious as well." Ianto was that super cool ice man Jack liked him to be and Jack was able to smile through his rage.

"How did you get that?" he asked pleasantly, "Can I hear the next bit too?"

They stared at him then the man looked at her and Kent leaned around to look at her as well, "Well, is there more?"

"I don't think so" she spluttered but Ianto was like a viper, snatching it from her hand and pressing the button once more.

" _How dare you. That man is wonderful, gentle and kind. If you ever disrespect him again I will fucking thump you one Gray. I know it was you, it was, wasn't it. What did you say to hurt him."_

" _Hurt him? I barely spoke to him"_

" _I know Ianto, he's upset. Something has hurt his feelings and you will tell me now, right fucking now or by Pete I will shake it out of you! Don't you see? This is not about a bloody Green Card. I love him. Pure and simple, I am in love with that amazing man who deserves so much more than whatever you just did."_

" _Really? Love?"_

" _Yes! I can't explain it but…I've never felt this way before. He makes me feel like a bloody teenager on a first date. When he smiles I feel so warm and squishy inside. Ah, he's wonderful."_

Ianto stared at the box and then the blush started, going deep down under his collar as he glanced at Jack and Jack grinned, "Well, now you know what I say behind your back."

"Oh Cariad, you big sweetling you" Ianto leaned over and seized his face, kissing him as the box fell into his lap, "My handsome husband, I feel the same. Always."

Jack sighed happily and then rose to face the people, the box sliding into his pocket as he walked to the door, "Now I think this is quite enough for one day. That was totally uncalled for and I want you all to leave. Please, I think I am beyond insulted by this invasion of our privacy."

Kent patted Jack's shoulder and nodded as he followed the other two out whispering, "Well done."

Jack turned to face Ianto as he fingered the box in his pocket.

Both men silently started to hunt the place for bugs.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Tosh was livid.

Apparently Ianto spoke Japanese and if his grimaces were anything to go by then the volley of words Tosh was spitting as she shook the box were not polite ones.

"We found three of these, there may be more" Jack placed the ashtray down with three little dots in it, bugs. Tosh leaned over and let fly again, this time Ianto snorted and placed a hand over his mouth, then turned to Owen.

"And you kiss that mouth?" he giggled.

"Brilliant, eh?" Owen grinned back.

"Well, I think we need to sweep first then" Tosh finally fell back to English and Jack rose to help, handing a limp baby to Ianto. Ianto hummed softly as he placed the baby down, then froze and lifted the baby back up.

"Tosh? This was provided, I don't…er…"

Tosh seized the crib and started to dismantle it, her growls increasing as she pulled not one but four little bugs from the bedding and framework. She then rose and headed for the bathroom, returning with a look of pure disgust, "Camera."

She opened her hand and Ianto looked down at what appeared to be a droplet of water, the sickening reality setting in that Jack and he had been recorded in the bathtub.

"I feel ill" Ianto sat heavily on the edge of the bed, "I don't understand. Why, I mean what makes us so bloody interesting?"

"Are you OK?" Jack sat and pulled him in for a cuddle, holding him as he let him wrap around him.

"You said there were business cards?" Tosh asked as she picked up the box again and Ianto pointed to them, not wanting to touch anything now.

Tosh tucked her legs under herself and worked for a while, then snorted. "The woman i definitely Agency but not just. She is also Gwen Cooper's cousin."

"What?" Jack asked with surprise "I've never met her before."

"Well, looking at her coms history Gwen certainly knows her. I have eight secured communications between them in the last 24 hours alone. Gwen is pulling the strings here and this is a breach of ethics. This woman should be nowhere near you, instead she is deciding the Green Card status?" Tosh frowned then a gleeful smile appeared, "I wonder what would happen if all these got reclassified as public? Like, her boss might need something to read."

Tosh clacked and tapped, hummed and sniggered as Owen looked worried, "Babe, not too vicious"

"Of course not" she purred as she looked over at him, "Just vicious enough love."

She then placed her tablet on the desk and sighed, flopping back, "I need food after that!"

Room service came and they ate. Well all but Ianto and Jack noticed that as well, his anger rising once more. Ianto voiced his desire to leave more than ever now, feeling violated by the intrusion into their life. "I mean, that camera was in the bathroom."

"I know, your bits flashing about" Owen giggled and Jack looked furtive, like a weasel in a hen house. "What?"

"Well, me and Yan sort of...bathed together last night, ya know? Lovely and slippy in there" Jack shrugged "They got a blue movie for their troubles."

"No!" Owen said, then started to roar with mirth.

Tosh's eyes told a different story as she picked up the tablet again and now knelt on the chair, she looked like a gamer hunting down a great Shwarznack in the dungeon of doom or something, then she grimaced with her teeth showing. Then she placed it down again and smiled sweetly, "Found it. Naughty boys. Lord. Apparently the device has malfunctioned. Shame. The bug has a bug. The virus is currently destroying the servers. Awwwww, too bad."

"Naughty Tosh!" Ianto scolded with glee, "You bad, bad girl. I would say no chocolate cake but…well. I cannot be that mean."

Alice came in from the bathroom with something in her hand, Ianto leaning forward, "What is it love?

"The soap" she said as she showed him the little white cake, "Why is it so boring here?"

"Because they don't understand the true meaning of soap" Ianto said just as calmly, "We will go to our new home soon and you can have magical soaps again darling."

"Good, this place sucks. Like…really." She grumped as she stomped off to put the boring soap back.

"Told you that you were spoiling her soap-wise" Jack giggled.

"All little girls deserve nice soaps" Ianto said with a sniff, "They deserve nice everythings."

"Everythings?"

Ianto poked his tongue at him and Jack laughed as he watched Ianto play in front of their friends, comfortable enough to show his affection.

Tosh and Owen watched with delight as their plans all came to fruition. As they had hoped and prayed, these two had definitely finally seen what they had all along.

They were perfect for one another.


	29. Chapter 29

29 - Comfortable are you? Good. Now I change the direction of the rabbit hole I shoved you down ... heh hehe

.

.

Jack had secured the house and they were now just waiting for the travel permits to allow them all to leave the embassy. Ianto could leave any time he wanted as could Caden and after a little consideration he told Jack he wanted to make sure it was all clean before he let the babies loose, wanting to go look in person to better visualise the things they would need immediately.

Caden was so tiny and although Ianto would have liked to take him there was no way he could carry him all the time and needed a carriage for him first. One he knew was not bugged so Jack happily settled for the afternoon with a baby in his lap and a princess at his side in their big bed. Room service and the children's movie channel was a hit with all concerned.

Ianto hummed as he walked through the barriers and knew his own home needed to be a first stop, he needed more clothes and things, also to see what messages had piled up. He really hoped his landlord had removed the food like he had asked when the storms started, a lovely lady that he hoped used the food herself with so many kittle ones.

Ianto went to the penthouse and located a retractable key chain on his belt. He removed the pile of key cards and opened the door. He slid the keys back into his pocket and entered the apartment.

He paused to stare at the mail that his landlady had carefully placed for him on the little silver tray as per his preference. It was not in order and she was always careful to please. Hmmm.

Ianto moved silently down the hall in a crouch. He came to the bedroom and slipped across the threshold to the other side of the hallway wall.

Ianto crouched down outside the bedroom door. He pointed the gun he had drawn from his jacket pocket at the door, and reached up turning the knob. As the door opened, the Man inside fired wildly over Ianto's head. Ianto returned with one shot to the gut which sat the man down on the floor. The sound of the Webley was almost deafening.

Ianto kicked the gun away from the fallen man, and raised his barrel to the man's forehead.

Ianto cocked the gun...BOOM

Ianto heard a noise in the bathroom and looked in that direction as a man exited the bathroom to see what the bangs had been. Seems old style weapons are not taught anymore and they had never heard conventional gun fire before.

"Bob?"

Bob backpedalled down the hallway and out of sight. Ianto watched him stumble out of the hallway and bang through the doors of a stairwell, disappearing.

Bob?

Really? He really was not in the mood for this!

Ianto slid the blade from his boot and jammed it into the doorframe to stop the door from being able to swing out. One of the reasons he liked that door, swings either way if you know the button to push inside. He always engaged the 'out' choice when leaving it for this exact reason.

Fuckers.

Bob slammed through the doors and began to stumble down the stairs. He encountered Ianto's landlady Mrs. Martins, on her way up. He glanced at her but did not break stride.

Mrs. Martins gives him wide berth, and quickens her pace up the stairs.

Ianto watched the doors swing to a stop. He exhaled and relaxed... then Spin-pivoted on his right heel, as a burst from a silenced sonic pistol pierced the space where his head was a split-second before as he spins around, his right hand withdrew an embassy give-away pen from his kerchief pocket, popped the cap off, and drove the pen up and through the throat of his attacker … impaled through the throat on the pen, his head snapped back.

Blood ran quickly down the front of the body, off of his shoes, and on to the floor. The stairwell doors banged open. Ianto's head turned toward the sound. His eyes locked onto Mrs. Martins who blew her cheeks out with annoyance.

Ianto rushed towards the kitchen and the closet door which was already opening. A barrel came through and fired at Ianto. Ianto pulled back behind the refrigerator and returned fire. An Assassin came through the door in a crouch and takes cover behind the cooking island. Ianto, yelled back to Mrs. Martins...who rushed toward the island, grabbing an iron skillet off the range, which she held up like a crossing-guard stop sign. She stepped toward the hidden Assassin just as the Assassin rose firing at Ianto. The skillet takes two rounds before she hammered the Assassin's head with it.

She bashed the skillet into the Assassin's skull. Ianto rose spattered with blood and looked at Mrs. Martins.

"I just need time to change." Ianto sighed softly as he looked at himself and she giggled like a schoolgirl, then seized the bludgeoned corpse by an ankle to drag down the back stairs.

Ianto cursed as he saw how much blood he had on him and changed quickly, packing a couple of bags knowing his landlady would pack everything else before torching the place.

Shame.

She really liked this one.

Damn.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Ianto swung around the banister heading down as his lovely landlady waited on the first landing and sprung half-way down the stairs, then heard the front door begin to open.

Ianto jammed in another clip, and chambered a round. He saw someone beginning to slip in.

Ianto fired into the doorframe as a warning. Someone backs out fast. Ianto hears a sonic report upstairs and moved back toward it, sliding the precious weapon into his pocket as Mrs Martins snarled and dropped the ankle of her load.

An Assassin slammed his body against the bathroom door, splinting it around the blade and he staggered out with a snarl. Ianto flew at him. The Assassin swung on Ianto firing. Ianto pivoted out of the line of fire, still moving forward. He took hold of Assassin's neck and snapped it.

Ianto dropped the corpse.

"It's okay."

The door to the apartment opened revealing Mrs. Martins.

"Sorry Mavis"

She shrugged and looked at the damage, nothing as it was all toast anyway.

She was burnt.

She was his last job, handed to Bob during his trip away and how he was righteously pissed.

Ianto stopped short and cocked his head toward Bob's muffled voice coming from the vent.

" _Come on man, you know the price on her. Come on, just hand her over and the young can be spared."_

Ianto, incensed, bent down and took the gun from the dead man. He ran out of the room, gun poised for a kamikaze fire fight.

.

.

.

.

Bob and his partner Mac were poised outside the front door, about to enter the mix. Mac peers through the window.

"Did you see Jones in there?" Mac asked and Bob looked away as he lied.

"No..."

"Good. For a second there I thought we were in trouble." Mac sighed with relief and Bob grimaced.

Guess who was NOT taking point.

.

.

.

.

Ianto reached the top of the front stairs to find Mac heading up the stairs at him. They lifted their guns at each other to fire.

Mac dove off of the stairs and rolled out of view.

Bob headed up the back stairs.

Ianto worked his way toward Mac, moving with stealth toward the kitchen.

Bob heard him and started back down.

Ianto dove behind the cooking island just as Mac came out of the stairwell blasting. They unloaded at each other as Mac ran a spray pattern across the kitchen, firing at Ianto, crouched, who blasted back with the sonic he had hooked off one of the bodies. Mac threw himself through the air toward a serving hole from the kitchen to the living room, still firing.

The sonic whined, and the counter on the auto counted back- empty.

Ianto rose and sprung at the vid-com screen on the reception wall, gripping it. Two blasts sailed past his head.

Mac began to rise from his side of the counter, cocking his gun.

Ianto put all his weight and motion behind the cash register his landlady liked, something archaic that tinged when you opened the drawer. Even though Ianto was her only resident these days she still kept it ready for the day she could reopen without fear of the bounty hunters.

Ianto and the register careen off of the counter toward Mac.

Mac got off one round before Ianto flew onto Mac, smashing the seventy-five pound register over his goddamned head. Ianto sailed past the collision, landing on his back in the back room. He rolled over to see Mac's body crumpled, neck is snapped, head flattened under the register.

He is dead.

Ianto ran up the stairs, and to the landlady waiting patiently.

"Sorry Mavis" he said again, "Bob is clearly being elusive, can you wait a wee bit longer? He was the link, why they kept finding you. I cannot trust him. I need to report him to the agency and then check if he is outside somewhere, OK?"

Ianto walked out to find agency vehicles already arriving, the kill shots setting off the beacons. Well, not for the one Mavis was now quietly dragging said body into her den. The younglings will tear that apart in a matter of minutes, flesh being a rarity.

"Agent Jones, a bit of a snafu?" one asked as he swaggered towards Ianto who calmly rabbit punched him in the throat and looked past him at his handler as the man folded to the sidewalk.

"Bob is the leak"

"Fuck" she sighed, "You sure?"

"Yep. Almost took my head off" Ianto shrugged, "Third time someone has come at her, definitely Bob. I asked you not to put me on this one. My final job, I wanted a simple one. Got enough problems with that bloody Ex of Jack's"

"I thought it was a simple one" she answered with a frown.

"Yvonne, you say that every fucking time and every time I ask you assign me a new partner. I've told you I don't like his vibe, well now you know. Mavis is angry, even did that cheek thing." Ianto said as he stepped to one side to let the medics help the gasping man in the ground.

"Sorry Ianto" she replied softly, "Consider yourself retired. I think Bob is going to be as well."

"As long as mine is more polite" Ianto snorted, "I know he will have no idea I placed a tracer in his lucky wallet. You can bet he headed straight for the blowfish he was working for ... follow and get the one you've been after for three years. Nice clean up if I do say so myself."

"Ah" she smiled, "Thank you Agent Jones."

"Oh and Yvonne?" Ianto asked as she went to walk away, making her stop to let him turn to walk away instead "It's Harkness-Jones and I am no longer your agent."

She watched him stalk off and turned to her men with a nod.

By this time tomorrow Ianto's file would be scrubbed clean and he would have the life he and Lisa had signed up for. To to cash him out. Shame she hadn't lived to see it.

Yvonne made a decision and swung away from the retreating figure of one of her top covert agents.

Ianto was allowed his exit.


	31. Chapter 31

Three in one day ... you are lucky. Only becuse I know you will not sleep without an explainatino for the sudden maddness back there in the last two chaps. So here ya go ... clean up aisle three xxxx

* * *

31

Ianto walked for a while considering his options and then he knew there was only one, heading back to find Jack.

"Hey" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto enter and then his smile faded as he saw something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Bathroom"

They entered and Ianto pulled the door shut leaning against it to look at Jack with a grimace, then he pulled out the Webley.

"Shit!" Jack snatched it, "Careful love, it doesn't have a safety ya know."

"Jack, hold on" Ianto then started the water in the bath, the sink, the shower….Jack's face changed as he saw classic ghosting. Ianto turned to face him and sighed, "Right. I love you. Not, a soft and dreamy love but the kind where I want to fuck you against the nearest wall and fucking bite your lips off your face kind of love."

Jack grinned, then sobered "But?"

"I am … was Agency" Ianto said, waiting for the explosion but Jack just blinked.

"Well, I figured since you knew Tosh, right? She's Agency." He finally said. Ianto's turn to blink, then snigger as he nodded, not willing to give her away with his voice and then he looked down.

"I have just formally retired. My last job was handed to someone else when I flew to you. Its gone tits up and I just had to do some clean-up but Yvonne has released me. The thing is, this means my debts are paid. Me and Lisa signed up for a retirement package and I do not need your money anymore" Ianto explained and Jack paled, leaning back against the wall as he heard his contract with Ianto going up in flames. "Now we can be together for love, not money."

Jack stalled.

"Now you need never think I am playing you or trying to rip you off. Now you know. It was never about the money. I was meeting you to please Owen and intended saying no if we didn't spark but when you walked in I…wow. I wanted you" Ianto shrugged and Jack erupted from the wall to seize Ianto and kiss him passionately, his emotions conflicting as he wanted to slap him, fuck him and shake the shit out of him.

"No more lies?" Jack asked.

"Well … Lisa and I were not chaste or exclusive. I never said but I have been as excitable as you looking for love and then realised it was not about physical need. Of all my sexual partners…you were my first lover." Ianto blushed, "I really wanted my first to be a bond-mate and as much as I loved Lisa we both knew it was a partnership through the agency. You are my first true mate. All my previous bed partners are dust in the wind, as are yours. I come to you open and honest. You are the first I joined minds with."

Jack knew they had matched one another physially so he focused on what needed to be ironed out between them "When you said you could handle yourself … a field agent?"

"Bodyguard slash rabbiter"

Jack snorted and then doubled as he laughed.

"Sorry for all the bullshit but I needed this to be us and I knew the moment I realised I was falling for you that if I was still agency you were not safe. That first tabloid photo was my retirement notice and if I didn't get things settled I might be expendable." Ianto knew Jack understood as he turned to look towards the other room and the children in there, "Exactly. I have done my job and she is satisfied. Today was my last active duty. I am all yours sir."

"Yvonne" Jack said softly, "She is a bitch to deal with, how ironic. She must hate that I have you, one of her minions."

"Oh no" Ianto smiled softly without taking insult, "I was never one of those. I am one of her elite ghosts."

"Really?" Jack leaned back and grinned, "By Pete, I did catch me a live one. Wow. That's why you were not scared of Gwen. Huh. You would not only die for our children, you would kill for them."

"And make it look like an accident" Ianto grinned, "Also worked as a cleaner crew supervisor for a while."

Jack laughed, "I worked illegal immigrants."

"I know" Ianto snorted, "I saw you and your team swanking about, me in the shadows doing my wraithing thing."

"Why you said you could run and I would ever find you. Pete sake, you have bolt holes and escape avenues set up right?" Jack suddenly saw another bonus, "If Gwen ever tried to come after us…"

"Hit-and-run Jones, you have heard of me." Ianto nodded, "I can kill, reset the scene and make sure we are not in the area when the bodies are found."

Jack snorted, "Why you stood up to me over Alice even though I was acting like a Neanderthal. You could have taken me, so out of control of the situation. Only you make me lose my perspective ya know."

"I love you" Ianto said again, "I choose to give you my everything, including my true self. Code name The Wolf. My Captain."

Jack sighed, "You used my name before and it didn't register. You know my code name. You read up on me? When?"

"When Owen first gave me your file and I saw your smile, her smile" Ianto grinned, "I looked at your secure file, saw how evenly matched we are in so many ways and was curious. Then you walked in with that energy and golden glow to you that …"

"Empathic!" Jack spluttered as the earlier comment registered, "Oh for the love of Pete. Two empaths of course we slammed together, thank Pete we were not the same polarity that repels."

"Why I had to see you to know for sure" Ianto sighed as he moved in to rub against his husband, "Captain I love you, this Wolf is lone no longer."

"Wow" Jack whispered, "Sounds like a book title, "The Captain and the Wolf."

"Let's hope there are many chapters"

"Yeah."


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto sat calmly as the green cards were issued without fanfare or the mandatory one year probation, Jack picking one up and looking at it with open wonder.

Seems Yvonne wanted something and he saw Ianto's slow blink of silent agreement as he opened the credit chip with his thumb print and looked at the amount that had been deposited. A slight paling of his features the only indicator that it was an unexpected amount before it was calmly placed back down like it was a simple transaction completion.

Kent was understandably shaken as he sat with the official spokesman for the Agency and listened to the familiarity between the three men.

"I suppose she found him" Ianto said.

"Yes Sir. She did. She was pleased you had placed the tracer, wanted me to pass on her gratitude for an efficient clean up as always. She hopes you accept the bonus in your final payment that shows her hopes for an occasional consulting role?" the man with no name said and Ianto canted his head as he seemed to be considering, "Also, she wanted me to remind you that as an official retiree you can now freely use your secure rank. First Lieutenant Jones."

Now Kent was sweating as Ianto slowly blinked again and grinned like a predator, "So. Consulting? Really? My face is public property now, once word gets out that two ex-agents have married things will…ahhhhh. That's what she wants? A public face? She wants my family on display to show that those war horses loyal to the Agency get their pasture?"

"Or, perhaps in your place the wolf is allowed to sun himself without fear of the hunter" the man snorted, then his smile faded as Ianto's eyes bored into him and Jack leaned forward to join the conversation.

"Was that an ultimatum?" Jack asked, "Did you just sit before the Captain and the Wolf, two of the most vicious and successful covert operatives of the Agency and threaten our family? That is what she wanted to convey?"

"No, no" the man spluttered and Ianto folded his legs then tapped a finger on his knee. Jack followed the finger's point to the pen sitting on the tablet and he grinned as he marvelled at how easily and quickly they had fallen into a partnership.

"Look, if Yvonne wants a bum fight she needs to remember I am one of her elite assassins thought to be immortal with my ability to evade any attack and Ianto here was her most successful and highly feared trackers/cleaners. We can find her easier than she could find us so if she…" Jack started to rant then fell silent to let the man claw at his ear with a shriek of horror, the sound audible to everyone else as a series of high pitched tones.

"Don't look so worried Kent" Ianto purred as he pointed at the pen and mouthed the word microphone' then sat back "Yvonne is just having a bitch fit. He will come back once he has his hearing back to apologise. You need to learn a better poker face, you have potential. You would never make elite but if you continue to please you can assure yourself a rank. I will ensure that, you are a good man. I know people who can put some good marks in your book."

Kent tried to look calmer.

The man with no name returned and slid back into his chair with a week smile, "Yvonne wishes to extend an apology for my rude interpretation of her orders."

He swallowed and looked terrified.

"Finger or toe" Ianto barked as his blade slid from his boot, glinting in the light, leaning forward and looking at the man with open impatience, "Well?"

Jack couldn't help it, his laughter booming as he leaned back, "He's joking. He would never do it in the company of our daughter over there playing. He would take you to another room to punish you. Sweetling, stop playing with him. Such a Kitty playing with a wee mouse."

Ianto grunted, "Yvonne I know you are listening you could have just said hello yourself, you would have been welcome in a place of neutrality. I do not need to converse with my husband to know that we will accept your request to let our ranks be known and show that our retirements are fortuitous for us. In return you will please be respectful of that. You will always be welcome in my house, once we get there and these green cards ensure that can happen. When we have our house warming you will be sent an official invite, I do hope you come for a photo or two, the tabloids will go insane with the revelation that this wee family is at the bosom of the agency. Might help let any enemies know we are still there too"

The man sort if, jerked and grimaced so Ianto held out his hand, "Look man, just give me your earwig."

The man removed his ear piece and Ianto placed it on his tablet then tapped a few things in, "Please repeat that Yvonne."

" _Ianto. Thank you for your service, you have served me with style as always. I hope you remember my gratitude and modest retirement gifts in a time of peril for my office."_

"Yvonne if the end of the world were near, Ianto and I will be there with weapons drawn" Jack said calmly, "We are Agency. Retirement gives us rank, it does not take our pride in what we did to achieve that rank. Agency for life."

" _Thank you Captain, I did hope we could be on the same page. Of course the two of you together are leaps and bounds ahead of me"_

"Nonsense Yvonne" Ianto said with a gentle grace, "We are right beside you, defending our sector. As it should be."

Jack watched Ianto close the call and sat back with wonder as he glanced again at those little travel cards that gave him and Alice a home.

No.

Somewhere to live.

Ianto was going to make it the home.

.

.

.

.

OK going to single postings now, we are getting near the end of part one ...don't worry, I'm already working on part Two, honest. xxxx


	33. Chapter 33

33

"I can't believe they let you go" Gray was gushing as he drove the two men to the house they had purchased online. Ianto had pointed at it and declared it the one making Jack quite excited with the nod of approval "Rose is so excited to be babysitting, a good idea to scope the place out without the bubs, never know what hidden traps there might be, especially with little fingers."

"I know, two sets of shoes lined up soon. He's already rolling, Ianto said I was dreaming he's too young but I swear he almost tried I know he did!" Jack was having a conversation as well.

Apparently with Gray at the same time.

Ianto had become accustomed to Jack's verbal dairrhea so he easily tuned Gray out as he and Jack had a weird 'talk over each other' conversation where they both heard what the other was saying. It was like one of those songs where it is re-started halfway through by a second singer.

The driveway was wide and sweeping, showing the expanse of land that had Ianto moving forward in his seat, the trees lining the driveway giving way to the horseshoe courtyard.

"Oh my Pete, it's wonderful" Ianto sighed and the conversation died as the two men in the front looked as well.

"Big" Jack said, "Smaller than the Boeshane one but nice and big, several bedrooms so we can have people to stay. Nice."

"The staff who came over with us, I want those who want to remain to do so with a work permit. I know your cook and head butler are a couple, they might want to apply to stay, in time gain a Green Card of their own?" Ianto said as they walked up the steps, "So much cleaning and behind the scenes things to do. Those who want to be loyal should be given the chance."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "I know Alice would be more settled with familiar faces as well."

"And we would know they are not double agents" Ianto muttered as he stepped around Jack to place his thumb on the pad to unlock the door. Jack snorted as he realised he hadn't thought of that, trust Ianto to be more…of course. Just retired. Still has his head in the game, yes any new staff will have to be 'Toshed' before being accepted into the security field.

Ianto explored making noises of discontent, or delight depending on the room and as he tapped into this PDA Jack started to look with Ianto's point of view, eventually giving in, "Babe? What do you see?"

Ianto trend and blinked, then smiled, "Sorry Cariad. I am so used to working internally, I am thinking this could be my reading room. It is sound proofed as it was clearly a communications room in the early days when they had to muffle sound. It also means this is a good room for any arguments or anger to be displayed without the stink knowing there is a problem, hopefully never has to be used but we need clear boundaries and rules when we start here so she knows what the deal is, we all do. Also, that last room gave me the heebies, I think someone died in there as some stage. Might be paranoid but I do not like it. I want it gutted and turned into something else. I will not use it so not a sitting room or anything. Maybe a display room or something, line the walls with display cabinets for some of your family things. And those old weapons."

"Oh!" Jack turned physically to stare in the direction of the large room that had been a large receiving room for guests and knew it would be perfect for that, nodding his agreement. Some free standing cabinets for his antique swords and blades?

"Bedroom?" Jack asked hopefully and Ianto laughed, shooing him from the room and they headed along the corridor to the lift, taking them up to the top level, the middle one would be servant and guest quarters, the top would to theirs.

Ianto stepped off and pointed to the left, "Alice's wing and the right can be Caden's. Here, this pivotal point here, I like this corner room as ours."

"It's shaped like an angle, an L" Jack said as he turned to look in each direction, "Why did I not see that before?"

"It's a box actually Cariad, but the top level is just the two sides. Middle and bottom go all the way around, come see" Ianto led him to the end to the L on the left and they walked into the large room of windows Jack knew his daughter would play in and love, room to dance and scatter her madness. He looked out those windows over a huge internal courtyard and saw why Ianto was so keen from the first time he had shown him the advert.

It was like a medieval castle hidden in a modern facade. Holy Pete!

"Yes." Ianto said softly, "Safe. See? It's a fortress darling. I want gardens and lawn laid down there in the middle, pavers and room for the babies to play without ever leaving this place if need be. If strangles ever comes planet side, we can lock down. Civil unrest, war…I also want to look into our personal shielding including an extra bubble to cover this building personally. See?"

Jack saw.

He loved it.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Over the next week Ianto worked like a demon getting the top rooms organized for moving in, finally content that his babies would be in a clean and safe environment as he watched Alice run and scream at the top of her lungs with glee.

Finally free, she was laughing as she ran from one corner of the massive courtyard to the other.

"It's bigger when you're in it" Jack said as he turned to look up at the high walls, "Pete be praised, it is a fortress."

"Wonderful, huh?" Ianto said, "Ah, Mavis!"

Jack turned to see a mandible creature approaching that tucked them in to flawlessly create a human face as she saw Alice and by the time Alice noticed her she appeared normal to her eyes.

"Alice, this is Mavis. She needs somewhere to live and work, I suggested she be our head housekeeper. That means she is like a general for the other staff and tells them when we are hungry and stuff. Also means she knows all the secrets and tricks. Right?" Ianto turned to her and grinned as the creature answered with a lovely prim voice Jack knew would have Gray entranced.

"I have known Ianto here for many moons and he is a good man. I shall enjoy this place, as will my young."

"You have kids?" Alice asked with glee, "There will be other kids here Tadda?"

Ianto felt his heart flip as the term he had been calling himself to Caden came out and he knelt to cuddle her, "Yes my lovely wee poppet. Mavis has babies, some big enough to play hide and seek and stuff. I think teddy bear picnics out here in the sunshade areas will also be cool. They are shy because they are from another planet and can't pretend human yet, Mavis show her. It's OK, she embraces individuality."

Mavis hesitated, then disassembled her façade as Alice watched with big eyes, "Wow! That's cool. Does it hurt? Is it easy to do? That looks awesome. Can you do other faces or just the one? Can I touch?"

Jack laughed as Mavis knelt and let Alice gently stroke her face with glee, the little one making an instant friend that Ianto knew would be a wonderful addition to his team. Er. Staff.

Heh heh.

Mavis watched Alice dance off, her attention span already roving to a new adventure as she went to examine an overgrown garden in the corner, "You see? Gorgo and Stref are big enough to play with her, even wee Heta might get along with her."

"Yes" Mavis nodded, "She is delicate but they know to be gentle and not to bite. They will be curious with her hair, so pretty."

"Well, she loves having it brushed at the moment, I am sure they would like doing that" Ianto said and Mavis hummed happily, then wandered off to check out what would be her new home for her and her larva.

"A Bottix?" Jack hissed "Fucking hell, are you mad? A warrior race of killer insects? Where the hell did you get her from?"

"My last job, she was the one I was protecting Cariad. She has babies and no mate. She witnessed his murder and that is why she must be safe. She is a good woman and the old lady routine fools so many. Also, you have to admit, if the shit ever hit the fan would you mind one entering the battle stage left?"

Jack blinked and then saw what Ianto was doing had been doing all along.

"This is…shit. You are always a step ahead of me. Gwen. You are still worried about her" Jack turned to look up seeing the security cameras and other tech in the stoneware.

"I fear everything and anything that might take my happiness form me and I will do everything to keep you right here with me" Ianto said softly, "Gwen. Agency. Strangles. Koffa attack. Who knows what the future may bring but my staff will be peppered with killers, thugs and heathens. Just like us. Let them come, see a pretty home and gentle folk here. Let them try to damage that and their bodies will never be found."

"My wee thug" Jack crooned, his desire to kiss Ianto overwhelming so he pulled him in as they rocked and they kissed, then Alice called out.

"Stop mushing faces and come look. This bush had something stuck in it!" she yelled, "It moves."

"Fuck" both men erupted for the clutch to race over and kneel then Ianto laughed softly.

"Darling it's a Purr flower." Ianto explained, "Look."

He reached out and tickled the bud with his finger and she watched with awe as it shuddered, then unfurled to reveal itself as a pretty flower. Ianto then placed his finger in a puddle and dropped a droplet of water onto the flower and it closed again.

"A purr flower" Ianto whispered, "Shit. Some of these other plants might be feisty too."

"Owen is a botanist" Jack said with sudden clarity, "Loves them. Let him loose he will be in the great heavens out here."

Ianto rose and looked back at the flower as he nodded.

Keeping that one for a start, wonder where it's Mama is.

Might need feeding too.

Ianto made a mental addition to the shopping list for a dead beast or two, Pete knows when the thing was last fed if its wee sprouts were thirsty like that.


	35. Chapter 35

35

The place was coming to life, the shipments of containers arriving from Boeshane with the Harkness goods inside meant a couple of days of hard graft and more than one stand off as the men settled the house into the beginnings of their home.

The current argument was that weapons room.

"And I will not let it in the fucking house" Ianto said with a finality to his glare.

"It was my Great Grandfather's and it is worth a lot of money, it does not need to be in storage where we have a bloody castle!" Jack flapped his arms and Ianto sighed rolling his eyes.

"OK, compromise"

"OK?" Jack crossed his arms and waited, his face one of total childishness.

"It is a canon."

"Yep" Jack nodded, "Would look great in here or in the main foyer."

"Or on the ramparts, farthest from our wing." Ianto nodded back, "This is a castle, right? A canon? On the wall? Might even get a coat of arms made to hang beneath it over the corner of the outer courtyard. Think of it, a real canon on a real castle. All it needs is flags. Real Old Earth."

Jack's arms dropped as he gaped at Ianto then ran for the stairs not even able to be calm enough to use the elevator like a normal person. Ianto did of course. He stepped out into the third level as Jack slammed through the fire doors and ran to the windows looking into the courtyard below and then across at the farthest corner that looked out over the city.

"WOW!"

"I bet on a good day it would look like we were about to fire on the world" Ianto said softly, "The sound of flags in the breeze, maybe we keep an eye out for one of those suits of armour for the hallway outside the weapons room. Armoury, that's the word. The Armoury."

Jack placed both hands on the glass and then his forehead to look down as he saw movement then saw two men dragging a dead beast towards the shrubbery in the corner that was fenced off, the gate swinging open and he frowned, "What are they doing?"

"Feeding the Panther"

Jack turned to look at him with open confusion.

"The Purr Flower. It is a sprout of the Panther Plant, remember? It must be famished with this place being vacant for so long. We keep it nourished and happy and we have another hidden landmine for anyone sneaking about. They key on smell. We let our children feed the Purrs and we feed the Panther. Mama and babies happy and content. Loyal."

"Won't eat us, but any scent they don't recognise will be noticed." Jack said as he turned to look again, "The kids will be safe?"

"Purr Plants don't eat young, they know the difference. It will soon work out the different scents of the staff and be happy to sun itself with its' young watching out like wee sentinels. Someone thinks they will sneak across and BAM!"

"Still, maybe a grownup corner where she sits, not a hide and seek corner" Jack said softly.

"Already done, see the little fence?" Ianto pointed, "That entire corner has some poisonous or carnivore varieties. I don't want the children down that corner so we are making that the Grup area. They are good kids who are more than excited with Uncle Gray's miniature castle he is building."

"Yeah, that was a surprise to me too" Jack looked down at the castle being constructed beneath the window, a large multicoloured children's pay house shaped like a castle with slide, sand box and monkey bars.

"Seems he likes the idea of a nephew" Ianto grinned, "I see Alice working out sooner or later that this is a toy for him. Lucky Rose remembered to bring the fairy table and chairs as well. That little picnic set really charmed her."

"Awwww, look. Mavis' young are peeking, look" Jack crooned as little gleaming orbs could be seen in the undergrowth, little ones watching the workmen with their glowing eyeballs. "What's the bet tonight there will be little claws feeling everything. Awww."

"They've not had much, they were a hard working family, honest and poor. They have never known this level of comfort, the idea that they could have a bedroom each too much. Poor wee larvae. That reminds me, I have to get those rugs changed for ones that are not so shaggy, catches in their claws when they run on the runner down the hall."

Ianto walked off to change the entire second floor carpets for the little ones and Jack found himself agreeing that it was necessary. After all this was their home too.

Alice had spied them and was crawling into the bushes that began to shake as they wrestled about, a foot escaping, pulled back in and then a wee claw came out to hook her hair ribbon from a branch.

She would come back with a new hairdo to show him soon.

They did love her hair.

Cute wee buggers.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The House Warming Day was here and Ianto was nervously checking and rechecking as Jack had sat in the kitchen humming around each morsel of food he was offered by Cook. Of course he loved all of it and her face shone with delight as he told her so.

The baby was happily sat in his uncle's lap, Gray proud to show the similar clothing they wore as if it were an accident, like he hadn't actually purchased the outfits and dressed the wee man himself, like. Ianto thought it was sweet especially as Rose and Alice were the same.

Then in no time it was show time.

Ianto was moving through the throngs of people he did not know and were obviously Harkness blood or money all clumping together like sheep when he saw something that stopped him cold, then he slid around a server to look like he was snagging a glass of wine but he was covertly now watching the couple moving amongst the people as if they belonged there.

"Everyone, thanks for coming and the food is almost ready to be served in the ballroom, please remember that my husband…ah…there he is. Yan?" Jack called to him as he moved quickly towards him. "Ianto and I want you to explore and enjoy our home, just not the doors with the closed signs, our staff have children and such as well as some little secrets I really need to keep. You know how it is, that bondage room still under construction!"

Roars of mirth as Ianto finally slid in beside him and tried to lean in to speak to him. Ianto managed to avoid them and was hoping to warn him of the impending confrontation when it happened…Director Yvonne Hartman complete with entourage entered the room and the place fell dead silent as the seas parted to allow her to glide towards them, Ianto having just snagged Jack's sleeve.

"There you both are" she purred, her hands out and they had no choice but to smile and accept her offered hands for a hold and smile, herself sliding between them and turning effortlessly for the cameras as she looked like she was the real reason they were all there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please charge your glasses" she demanded and everyone jumped to please her as Ianto sighed and released her hand to slide his hand behind her, his hand grasping Jack's as they shared a glance over her head then smiled with fake glee at the crowd.

Two minions scuttled in with something on a stand and Ianto gripped Jack's hand harder as he started to wonder what the hell she was doing now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, raise your glasses to two of the most dangerous and efficient elite agents the Torchwood Agency ever produced, thank the gods they cannot share DNA but I am sure their next generation here will take advantage of the credit accounts set up in their names for their future education and one day may they be as fierce and loyal as these two."

She pulled off the cloth to reveal Ianto's official portrait of him in his uniform blues complete with battle medals and ribbons. It would now hang next to Jack's at the entrance to Torchwood Academy to stare down and intimidate the cadets of the future as all few surviving agents that get to retirement age are afforded such an honour. Ianto's portrait would be the sixteenth. A hundred and fifty odd years and only sixteen made it.

"Oh for the love of Pete" Ianto hissed, "Stop it you mad mare!"

She turned and flashed a smile to show she did not care, "Captain and the Wolf! Elite, deadly, efficient and loyal. Now that the Wolf is officially released I can release his rank and title. This is First Lieutenant Ianto Harkness-Jones, Leader of one of my best cleaner crews for three years and then he advanced to Assassin and Handler."

Ianto finally glanced at the couple who stood in mute shock, taking in his father's slack jaw and his mother's blush starting.

"FL Harkness-Jones in accordance with his generous severance package had earned a number of bourses for services rendered including the assassination of the Chief Hand of the Bergotti thus ending the war that forced the Treaty to finally be agreed on. I shall miss his snarl and gentlemanly ways and warn anyone who believe we are now more vulnerable without him … he is still right here at my side, as is the Captain. Both have vowed to continue to train the next generation and in times of strife will be suited and voted, Agency for life!"

All those in the room that were of Agency training barked in response and Ianto stepped forward "Thank you. Yvonne is too kind, as always she had been as a sister to me with her support, guidance and sometimes gentle prodding, as she can…(soft giggling)… To be Agency is to be proud. To be Agency is to be free. To be Agency is to be righteous."

Another bark at the end of each statement and he waited for the noise to die away, "Yes. My code name was the Wolf. Ironically the planet that almost killed us was also a wolf, dangerous breed that we are. My life has been full, active and at time full of peril but always I acted with pride in my ability to do my job. Only able to do so thanks to all of you, my friends. My only family. The Agency!"

Ianto raised his glass and they all drank, only his mother blinking as her husband was forced to conform with his own Sergeant title there in the room.

"My Grandfather Jones is known to you all as the Brigadier and I had hoped he might be here tonight, it was disappointing to find he was on a state…." Ianto stopped talking as the doors swung open and the Brigadier Jones swept in, an older an almighty craggier version of his Grandson with pepper-salt hair sticking out in all directions and the suit fashionable, "GrandTad!"

Ianto raced to embrace him and the man slapped his upper arms as he looked at him, "I am so proud of you boy. I just got hold of your now declassified file and I have never been more proud of my blood before. Well done, well done."

"Father..."

"Fuck off Ifan, I'm talking to the boy" the Brigadier swept Ianto away as Ifan Jones gaped at the blatant and loud slap down.

Jack wafted past and leaned back to wink "Do you have an invite? I don't remember sending you one. No? Eh? Huh!"

Then Jack walked off as the couple stood looking as stupid as they felt.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Ianto proudly stood with his GrandTad's arm around his shoulders, the photo op too much for the press who all knew the powerful man publically acknowledging one of his bloodline. The Brig did not so these sorts of things.

Caden had been getting fussy and Gray had instinctively raced to Ianto with horror, the photo chance of the three generations of Jones now on display as the old man proudly declared the child a Jones import, just as good as any his own bloodline could produce, thereby effectively slapping down the stupid reporter who dared asked how he felt about the child not being blood, 'just' adopted.

"My Cariad and I may look into DNA splicing" Ianto snarled as he simmered with that polite smile in place, "Alice is gorgeous and I wonder what my DNA may look like mixed with such beauty. I have a sister, as does Jack. Perhaps an egg from each of them mixed with our sperm to the respective egg and we see if anything sparks. I would say a true Wolfling with Captain Tendencies would be a force to be reckoned with."

Clapping and cheering as Rose stepped forward saying she would proudly surrogate for them if needed, also wanting their family to expand.

The Brigadier looked at her and smiled softly "Young lady, I remember when you were small enough to bounce in my knee, by Pete's Laws you have become a handsome woman. Look at little Rosie Mae."

Rose blinked, then gasped, "Biggy?"

He roared with mirth, "That's what you called me not bigger that this little one clinging to my grandson now, hello there young lady"

He bent to look at Alice who gave her best smile and curtsy, wanting to please Ianto when he seemed nervous and the brigadier crooned, "Beautiful sweetling. Ah. Jackson, you made such a sweet daughter, all those poor boys who will have to run such a gauntlet one day to seek her hand."

"Her hand" Jack snorted, "Brig, they will get shot if they so much as smell her damned bum breeze!"

Laugher as those listening saw the familiarity between the men and Ianto saw his chance, "If you will excuse me, my little man has presented me with something for my retirement as well and it is not going away anytime soon."

More laughter as he bowed politely and shot from the room with Alice still handing on his jacket to escape to the elevator. Ianto slumped against the wall and looked at her, "Think Daddy will forgive us for abandoning him?"

She considered and rolled her eyes, "He could have run too."

"Fair point madam, fair point" Ianto nodded sagely as he smiled softly and they walked to the nursery wing where he found Mavis with her brood hiding out. "Hello bugs."

The young all swarmed to Alice pulling at her flash black dress as she giggled and let them pull off her long gloves. She giggled more as they started on the buckles of her shoes and Ianto ignored the madness, sitting next to the woman he had protected for so long and had grown accustomed to.

"The food is sweet" she said conversationally as she plucked at the large platter of food Cook had brought up. Ianto chose a savoury and hummed, finally eating something and then letting her snatch the baby from him with glee to scuttle off.

"Thief" he called happily as she clacked her mandibles at him and saw to the baby with interest, the curiosity of a naked human, even a tiny one an oddity to her. Ianto just wondered how often she had glanced at him and wondered, then he smiled.

Jack slid around the doorframe and leaned against the wall, "you left me. All those people and _her_."

"Bum squeeze Hartman?"

"Soooooo not funny!" Jack growled then snorted as he flopped into a chair. "How long before they realise we left our own party?"

"GrandTad has left, they will wait until the ping to say he's wheels up and then all evacuate to tell everyone they saw him in the flesh" Ianto assured him, "Yvonne has just left."

"How do you…oh. The cameras" Jack looked at the wall and all the security cameras live feeds Ianto was watching like a voyeur.

"Come on Captain, these little beasts need to go to bed and I think tonight, since she was so wonderfully well behaved and super stylish Alice deserves not two but three books that we both read for her!"

The crowing was loud and raucous as Alice and the young bugs all scampered for her wing, one of the larvas so excited that he climbed the wall to run along the ceiling and both men watched with awe as the bug scampered.

"OK, still a little strange" Jack said softly, "But not a spider, right? Not a spider."

"A child" Ianto agreed, "Definitely a child."

Jack shuddered and nodded, following the nightmare scene as he faced his fears.


	38. Chapter 38

38

The house was perfect, Ianto was showing his OCD tendencies as he walked around moving, rearranging and critiquing until even he was satisfied.

He had been quietly worried that he might have nothing to do once he finally admitted the completion of such a project but instead he discovered his days full of adventures with a lively and extremely clever little girl who did exactly what he knew she would once he enrolled her in the Frontline Schooling System. She excelled. Alice was at the mental rate of a five year old, the learning rate of a six or seven year old and Ianto was so proud as he sat with Jack and listened to her teachers gush about her incredible learning capacity. She spent four hours a day during the week at the special learning facility for gifted children and in the short time that she had been enrolled she had moved to the top of her class.

Ianto was also secretly overjoyed when the teachers commented on her humility and kind heart.

Jack also knew who to thank for that, his mate proving to be not only a wonderful parental to their children but Mavis' brood were also learning quickly as Ianto let them sit in for Alice's afterschool talks and homework sessions that he knew were over and above the usual curriculum.

Alice was a wee star.

Ianto currently sat in his reading room, Jack of course has nicknamed it his Rumpus Room as it was his own personal space like Alice's room directly above him. Cheeky. It was as large, spacious and personally decorated to suit the owner. As hers was full of life, toys and bustle his was refined, ordered and 'fuddy-duddy' as Jack had dubbed it with all the old style leather and books, dark burgundy tones and dark stained wood.

Caden was laying in the sun by the large windows with two little bugs the size of Labradors watching covertly, thinking Ianto didn't know they were in the room and he was letting them have their fun as they slunk around a sofa to get closer to their 'prey'. The baby could clearly see them and his face kept splitting into a huge grin as they made eye contact, his affection for them as large as Alice's.

"Hey Tiger" Jack entered and bounced over to peer down at the little man who cheekily waved a hand to say 'hi' right back, Jack's snort as he leaned over soft and full of pleasure. "And Hi to my little Storm."

"Did your brother get away OK?" Ianto asked as he closed his book that he hadn't really been reading and watched Jack pluck at his trousers so he could kneel and give the baby a closer inspection.

"Yeah, he's off. I don't like him going so far away, it's a long flight but he was determined to represent the family" Jack shrugged and Ianto bit the inside of his mouth. The argument had been a long one and Ianto was still smarting from Jack's anger at Gray being the one requested for the away position. He was a single man, of course he had been chosen to represent Harkness Inc at the Colony Talks. Jack had naturally not thought it through and when he had stomped and complained he had inadvertently indicated his annoyance that the new family had somehow held him back.

Ianto was letting him work through it knowing that within a day or so the words he had blurted would come back at him and he would realise what he has said so he was not about to rub his nose in it. He was getting used to Jack's 'brain farts' as he called them and also knew how upset he would be when he looked at the wee one currently holding his arms out gleefully for a cuddle and realised he had blamed him.

"Alice coming home soon?"

"Yes Cariad, Rose is picking her up for their wee shopping trip, remember?" Ianto placed the book down and patted his knee, Jack crawling over to lean against his legs so Ianto could card his fingers though the hair while the baby cuddled into Jack's chest like a limpet.

"Oh yeah, she's growing" Jack smiled, "I see more matching stuff, hey. Babe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"The surrogacy thing? She does mean it. "

"When he is a wee bit older, yeah? The gap between him and Alice is a nice one, they both get time with us without us overlooking one. I think when he is two and a half … three? We can look at it then, yeah?" Ianto said gently, "Alice would be nine or ten when it comes and not feel like we are replacing her as well. You know she has started asking questions about why she doesn't look like me. If the wee one does, it might hurt her now."

"I hadn't thought of that" Jack looked up adorningly at his mate, "You're right. It would also give us time to do those renovations to the lower levels you think I've not noticed."

Ianto grinned, "You know me Cariad, always room for improvements and Mavis' friends did need the work. Our own bunker is not that mad an idea is it?"

"No, after last time? No baby. I think our own bunker is a perfect idea" Jack turned to look at his son who blinked back steadily as he agreed.

Jack held the little boy against him and closed his eyes ad he listened to his husband's gentle voice start to sing and as the baby went limp with delight so did Jack.

Below in the command centre a bug tapped at a light board and clicked something to a friend who scuttled over to tap at it too the one red light annoying the hell out of them.

A creature with long furry tentacles slapped at the side of the console and the light blinked, flickered and turned off, the green on above it lighting up to fill the board with green.

Across the console every light was green.

They went back to work.

.

.

.

..

So ends Green Card, part one of the series. I am still not sure if I will call it a Deck and name each instalment like it is a card in a deck or use colours in the titles but I have two options for part 2 that is already starting in my head. Gods, help us.

It will either be….

Ace of Spades

Or

Red Alert

Maybe….. see ya.


	39. Chapter 39

I did promise not to keep you waiting, and I shan't.

Red Card Part is what its title implies. Someone has committed the cardinal sin and they must be removed…what did they do? Who is it that has attacked without thought for the aftermath to the Harkness-Jones family or themselves? How will this impact the family and who is the family member taken out of the game for a while due to the offence?

This will start two years after Green Card, Caden 'Storm' is a little hellion totally spoilt by his Daddy as his Taddy tried to keep up and Alice is an amazingly talented five and a half year old who seems so much older in her thinking thanks to her advanced IQ and patient Taddy's teachings.

Come find the Red Card.

Just don't be angry at me for the chaos in the Verse.

A Tine Out is definitely in order for this.


End file.
